A Lover Like You
by Hubear8932
Summary: Jasper and Edward are best friends. Edward and Bella are in a relationship. Bella and Jasper can't stand each other. Or are they just hiding deeper feelings? AU. All-Human. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first fan fic. I never thought I would write one so any constructive criticism/reviews in general would be appreciated. This is a Jasper/Bella fic so be forewarned. I don't have a beta so any errors are all completely my fault.

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer, of course, owns all these characters.**

**

* * *

**

**_Present Day_**

JasperPOV

I had never understood relationships. Never seen the need to have to rely on another so completely. I mean, I got the physical aspect of it but not the emotional. At the same time, why tie yourself down to one woman when you could go to a house party and easily get laid without worrying about the annoying texts and phone calls asking: Where are you? What are you doing? Do you want to go see that new romantic comedy? As for companionship, that's what your boys and your family were for. And that is the reason that at this very moment I was very resentfully staring at one Miss Isabella Swan, the bane of my existence. She had gotten that title by doing exactly what she was doing at this moment, distracting my best friend and roommate Edward Cullen.

"Get a fucking room, you two" I snapped as they quickly broke apart from their not-too-subtle make out session on the couch. All I got in response was a sheepish grin from Edward and a dirty look from Bella.

I hastily got up from the apartment Edward and I shared nearby the University of Washington-Seattle slamming the door on my way out to the bar. Edward could not understand the reasoning behind Bella and mine's mutual dislike. And it _definitely_ was mutual. It bothered him to no end that the two people he loved most in the world couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other. It had been like this since the first day we met.

**_6 months earlier_**

"Edward!" I yelled up the stairs, "We're going to be late if you don't hurry your ass up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Sheesh, you act like we've never gone out before," laughed Edward as he barreled down the stairs.

We had barely gone out this semester, well together at least. I had gone out plenty, but Edward's workload had increased steadily since he had officially declared piano performance as his major. He easily practiced 3-4 hours a day on the baby grand piano that had been Carlisle and Esme's so-called housewarming gift. Personally, I thought a brand new Steinway looked completely out of place in the rundown house we rented but at least Edward got to stay at home to practice.

As we walked to McGinn's, one of the many bars on campus, I couldn't help but smile. "Edward, I think you need to get laid tonight buddy, you know, let those fingers play with something else for a change," I laughed as he jokingly punched me. "I mean, really it's been what, 4 months since you've gotten laid? Time to get back in the game buddy." Edward just laughed and picked up his pace seeing the warm haven that was McGinn's coming up.

I just shook my head, Edward was definitely not a one night stand kind of guy. Yeah, he had participated in one or two when we had first started college but he had said it just wasn't for him, made him feel dirty. He had even been in a relationship last semester with a girl named Tanya, but he didn't think he could fit her into his schedule so he broke things off.

As we entered the bar, the speakers pounded out the Strokes classic "Last Night" and the smell of cigarette smoke and stale booze filled my nose.

"HEY!" a booming voice shouted to Edward and I, breaking me out of my trance.

"Emmett!" we both yelled in unison to our former roommate who now lived a few houses down with his girlfriend, and my twin sister, Rosalie.

"I'll go get us some beers at the bar. I got this round," I yelled over the noise to Edward.

"Sounds good," he nodded as he walked towards Emmett, who gave him a huge slap on the back in greeting.

I quickly ordered our drinks and went to go sit down at our table. I scanned our booth and smiled to myself, thinking of what a lucky bastard I had been to find the people at this table. Edward, Emmett and I had all been randomly assigned to each other as roommates our freshman year and had been inseparable despite our differences. Emmett had appeared as the meathead here on a wrestling scholarship, but I quickly realized that despite his enormous size he was the most loyal and loving guy a person could ask for. Hence, when I found out he was fucking my sister, I didn't mind….too much. It's possible there was some drunken brawling but it had only been once and we had gotten over it that night. I mean what was I supposed to do when I found my sister in bed with my best friend? But they had been together and I had never seen Rose happier or more content. Hell, for a while she was giving me a run for my money on who was the bigger player.

Edward had been the shy, sheltered kid from a small town called Forks in Washington. However, despite his naivete, his intuitiveness had enabled all of our friendships to go beyond drinking and being idiot 18 year olds. Since we had moved out on our own and Emmett had moved in with Rose, Edward and I had become a lot closer.

I loved the bar scene, and no, not just for the women and the drinking (although they were my favorite reasons) but watching the numerous games being played out all around. The subtle glances, the 'accidental' touches, whispered promises, all part of a game that had only one ending in mind. And I loved to play that game. Hell, my Laredo, Texas southern drawl never worked better than in this situation and my cowboy boots sure didn't hurt either. Edward always gave me shit for laying it on so thick but hey, if it works it works. The southern accent was a rarity here, and while I didn't consider myself cocky I knew my blonde hair and blue eyes were considered an alluring combination, or so I had been told.

I turned toward the bar, scanning tonight's entertainment when I saw her. She was leaning against the bar smiling and chatting with a girl a good 4 inches shorter than her. She was sex in jeans, black skinny jeans that hugged the longest pair of legs I had ever seen and my cock twitched as I thought about them wrapped around me. I continued my appraisal roaming up to her perky breasts that were covered in an old Hall and Oates T-shirt, making me smile. But when I got to her face it was then that I decided I wanted her. Her long mahogany tresses hung halfway down her back, framing an incredibly sexy heart shaped faced with perfect, full lips and I immediately imagined them sucking me off. I was too far away to see the color of her eyes but I planned on remedying that soon enough.

I quickly got up and sauntered over to the bar.

"Jasper!" Edward yelled, "Where are you going?"

"I need a refill. Now." I tossed over my shoulder, my eyes never leaving her face.

"No way man, it's my turn to buy rounds, remember?" he yelled back, but I barely heard him as I approached her, finally getting her to catch my eyes and when she did my heart almost stopped. I was looking into the most beautiful pair of brown eyes I had ever seen and I instinctively knew that I _would_ have this girl. Her friend had conveniently disappeared as I approached and her cheeks were flushed, whether from the alcohol or my eyefuck I couldn't be sure.

"I'm Jasper."

"Bella."

"Well, Bella can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure, I'm having a Jack and Coke."

Whiskey? My kind of girl. I decided that the best approach would be to use my infamous Whitlock charm and just get straight to the point.

"Bella, can I be honest with you?"

"Sure," she answered with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to take you home and fuck you right now so if we could cut all the foreplay bullshit our night together could be that much longer."

As the bartender handed her her drink she slowly smiled, making me want her more, "Jasper was it?"

"Yeah." Shit this was working beautifully.

"Well, Jasper, you can fuck one thing tonight and one thing only, and that, is yourself," and then she promptly lifted her glass and dumped it over my head.

I stared, shocked at her while I heard someone laughing loudly behind me.

"Bitch," I growled out as I slowly turned around to release my anger on the asshole behind me. Turning I saw who the jackass laughing was, Edward.

"Shit man, I'm sorry, but you deserved that with a line like that," he choked out between laughs.

Fuming, I couldn't even respond as I stalked out of the bar without a word goodbye.

Faintly, I heard Edward behind me, "Bella is it? Looks like you need another drink."

On the way home I seethed with rage at being humiliated, and I realized that for the first time in a long time, I had lost the game.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I think if I continue with the story I will be doing this chapter again from Bella's point of view. Please R&R. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter focuses more on Bella's back story, which I think will be important in understanding her choices regarding Edward and Jasper.**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I really appreciate it. So please R&R!!!  
**

* * *

BPOV

Content. That would be the word I would describe myself in this very moment. I was encased in two strong arms, kissing two extremely desirable lips and all with a person I loved. I smiled to myself as I could feel the evidence of Edward's arousal against my stomach, hoping that we would soon take this upstairs. Well, I was content as I could be knowing that two icy blue eyes were burning holes in my head at this very moment. And then, as always, his ass of a roommate had to break the mood.

"Get a fucking room, you two," his roommate, Jasper, practically yelped at us. Edward immediately pulled away while I shot a dirty look at the asshole in question. Luckily, he had decided to go out, presumably to get drunk and bring home one of his many one night stands…again.

"Honestly, Edward, I don't get how out of all people, _he_ is your best friend," I asked as soon as I heard the back door slam shut.

"Bella, you've just never given him a chance. If it weren't for Jasper I'd still be a shy, insecure music nerd too nervous to have ever approached you in that bar. Seriously, my freshman year I wouldn't say boo to anyone and he really helped me with my confidence. What I don't understand is why you can't see that too? I mean, I get that he acted like a complete dickhead the first time you two met but it's been six months, I thought you would have both gotten over it by now," he sighed as he disentangled himself from me, going to the kitchen. "You want some popcorn?"

"Sure." I understood Edward's point. Hell, most people would have gotten over that first night, or at least be cordial for Edward's sake, but Jasper and I had just seemed to grow more and more distant and confrontational with each other. Every time he was in the same room as me I felt like he was invading my personal space or that there wasn't enough oxygen in the room. How could I explain to Edward that my first reaction to Japer had been far, far different from what I felt towards him now?

**_6 Months Earlier_**

"Bella!" my roommate Alice squealed when I finally gave in and said I would go out tonight. "Oh my god Bella, we are going to have so much fun, McGinn's is a great spot on campus, lots of hotties!"

I couldn't help but smile, that actually sounded fun. I had just transferred into school here last semester and had gone out only a handful of times first semester. I had lost some credits when I transferred and needed to catch up if I wanted to graduate in four years with my English degree. Plus, I hadn't had sex in a good 6 months and that had been on one of those few nights I had gone out, a Mr. Mike Newton that was utterly forgettable. The showerhead was just not cutting it anymore. Time for a change. ASAP.

"Bella, can I dress you, pretty pretty please?" begged Alice.

"Absolutely not, I happen to like the way I dress. But I will let you do my hair and makeup if want."

"I will take what I can get," she replied with mock solemnity.

As Alice played with my hair I thought back on how I had come to be here. It had almost been a year since I had made the decision to leave Arizona State and consequently, my home. I had lived there with my mom Renee almost my whole life while my dad had remained in Washington after they had split. I paid him occasional visits every year but that was it. There were numerous reasons why I decided to transfer during the middle of my sophomore year at ASU. One was being my mother getting married to my new stepdad Phil. I just felt that my mom no longer needed me every day in order to function coherently, she had someone else for that now.

However, the major reason was Jake. Or rather, who I was when I was with Jake. Jacob Black and I had started dating our senior year of high school. He had been my first, well, everything. My first love, my first kiss, my first lover. And it had been great. For awhile. With us, it had seemed like the next logical step. Best friends growing up, why not be together? But with Jake, I wasn't Bella, I was Jake's Bella. Jake was content with how everything was, never wanting to change. He had decided not to go to college, preferring to live in the same town he grew up in and working for his Dad his whole life. Which was fine for him, but not for me.

I found myself settling down at the age of 19 and that was definitely _not _how I had perceived my future self. Plus, the flaws that had been cute and endearing at 16…not so much at 19. His confidence, which had always attracted me, started coming off as cockiness. He was always choosing his friends over me, preferring guy time to time with me, positive that I would sit and wait for him. And the sex, Jake was a man's man when it came to looks, but the tenderness that we shared in the beginning quickly became more and more selfish. By the end, foreplay was gone and in its place were "Are we going to have sex tonight or what?" So, I decided that in order for me to be the independent person I wanted, a change was needed. So I decided to go to Washington, partly to reconnect with my father but mostly to reconnect with myself.

I had met Alice last semester in my "Spain and It's Golden Age" class. I had enjoyed the literature of the period while Alice had enjoyed the fashions. We bonded instantly. I had girl friends in Arizona but they had all been connected to Jake somehow. Alice was my first real best friend and we had decided to rent an apartment together this semester. Although she was a little high strung sometimes, we balanced each other out.

"Look!" Alice said, breaking me out of my reflections. I looked in the mirror and smiled, Alice had gone for the sultry eyes look which, even I could admit, made me look sexy. She had curled my hair, emphasizing the layers that ran halfway down my back. But I was still Bella, rocking my skinny black jeans and my Hall and Oates t-shirt. I never could stand girls who wore classic band shirts like The Ramones, when they clearly had no idea who they were, so I went the opposite route, wearing shirts by bands that weren't considered cool by the hipster crowd.

"You are a genius Alice. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just one more dab of lib gloss," she smiled as smacked her lips together,"and perfect." No one would dare call _the_ Alice Brandon less than perfect.

We quickly walked the two blocks to McGinn's, which Alice assured me was a fairly laid back place that occasionally held small concerts.

"Are we meeting anyone here or what?" I asked Alice.

"Just Angela and Ben and maybe James."

Alice and I walked into the bar, it was a long, narrow bar with a bigger room opening towards the back that held a small stage. The walls were lined with old concert posters and the stereo was blaring. I glanced at the crowd, definitely not the bar the Greek system would be frequenting. I glanced around for our friends but didn't see them. "It doesn't look like they're here yet, let's go sit up at the bar till they come," I yelled to Alice. She nodded her head and we went over to order some drinks.

"What will it be ladies?" the bartender asked.

"Jack and Coke for me, and she'll have a dirty martini," I nodded over at Alice. He quickly fixed up our drinks and returned. As I reached for my purse he said, "This ones on the house."

"Thanks…."

"Felix," he replied.

"Thanks Felix," I smiled as I eyed up his physique. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen a guy this huge. He was all muscle and was at least 6'5. I wasn't really into guys that were too built but it was nice to look all the same.

"Anytime," he winked as he walked away.

Alice had been watching this whole interaction with a coy smile on her face. "Damn Bella," she laughed.

"Oh shut up Alice," I couldn't help but blush. "What about you, anybody on your horizon?"

"No, no one, you know me though, always keeping a look out." That much was true, Alice wasn't necessarily opposed to being in a relationship but she had been on her own for so long it was hard for her to be dependent on another person like that. She had moved away from home when she was 16. She got along with her parents fine, she just had wanted to strike out on her own a little bit sooner than most.

"I love this song!" I exclaimed as Last Nite by The Strokes came on. I felt a chill on my back as another group of people made their way in.

"Hey!" I heard a voice from across the room yell. I took back my earlier statement about Felix, _this_ man had to be the brawniest guy I had ever seen and sitting next to him was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen, a stunning blonde with a wry smile looking up at him, who I presumed to her boyfriend. I looked to see who he was calling to and saw a tousled head of bronze hair approaching him. The bronze haired boy was neatly dressed, as though he had gotten done with work and come out to the bar. I threw a glance his way and turned back to Alice. "So have you made any definite plans for summer, are you staying here?"

"Well, that's actually why I wanted to go out tonight. You are looking at the newest intern of the Paris branch of Louis Vitton!"

"Are you serious, Al?! OH MY GOD! That is amazing!" I pulled her into a big hug. I would miss my best friend this summer, but this had all she had been talking about since I had met her. "Well, we will definitely have to make this a night to celebrate," I said as we separated. "Shots?" I asked.

"Oooo, sounds good, just let me go call Angela real quick and see where she is at, then we can definitely get this party started," she giggled as she walked away.

I was staring down at my drink smiling, happy for my best friend who was having one of her dreams come true when I felt someone's eyes on me. I couldn't explain it, I could just _feel_ their eyes on me. I glanced up and my eyes collided with the most stunning pair of blue eyes I had ever seen in my life. It took me a second to appreciate the rest of his body, but I was glad I did. He had unruly honey blond hair to go with those eyes. And his face, it was as if the embodiment of temptation had been sent to earth. He was tall, probably 6'2 and built, not like Felix, but lean. He was wearing brown cowboy boots with jeans and a blue, flower embroidered shirt. The kind you saw cowboys wear at the rodeo. On any other man, I imagined it would look ridiculous but it just emphasized his masculinity that much more. And the way he was staring at me. I felt like he was already seeing me naked underneath him, and I wasn't feeling particularly opposed to that way of thinking at the moment.

As he approached I could feel my panties getting wet, I was already itching to run my fingers through his hair as he fucked me. I felt myself blush and hoped he wouldn't notice.

"I'm Jasper," he said simply and with a slight drawl. A drawl? Are you fucking kidding me, this was like my fantasy come true.

"Bella," I responded, hoping I didn't sound as out of breath as I felt.

"Well, Bella, can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure, I'm having a jack and coke." He flashed me a slight smile when I ordered causing me to look at his lips. God, save me.

"Bella, can I be honest with you?"

"Sure," I replied, raising my eyebrow, wondering what he was going to ask.

"I want to take you home and fuck you right now so if we could cut all the foreplay bullshit our night together could be that much longer."

For a second, I considered taking him up on his offer, but I just smiled. This was the same bullshit Jake would have pulled. Cockily asking a question, the answer a foregone conclusion in his head. I smiled as Felix handed me my drink. It was a shame really, the night probably would have turned out differently if he wouldn't have been such an egotistical asshole about it.

"Jasper, was it?"

"Yeah," he smiled, sure he was a minute away from taking me home.

I raised my hand in a mock toast, "Well, Jasper, you can fuck one thing tonight and one thing only, and that, is yourself," and then I lifted the drink over his head and poured it all over his gorgeous body. What a waste of a face, I thought, and of whiskey. His face instantly turned into barely contained fury, "Bitch," he bit out. Ah, the true colors come out when he doesn't get what he wants. I vaguely registered laughing behind Jasper, and was slightly afraid for whoever it was as he turned to confront them.

I looked and saw the bronze haired boy from before who he must have known because he said, "Shit man, I'm sorry, but you deserved that with a line like that." Jasper didn't respond as he stalked out and I couldn't help but admire his body one last time on his way.

"Bella, is it? Looks like you need another drink," the bronze haired boy said, who I now realized wasn't a boy at all. I smiled as I looked into sea green eyes and a crooked grin.

"Hi, I'm Edward."

* * *

**So, what did you think? These initial feelings will obviously be coming into play later.**

**So right now I'm thinking the next chapter will be about Edward and Bella's relationship or at least why she is with him. Anyone have thoughts as to how to do the POV's? I'm not sure if I want to split them up evenly yet or favor one over the other.**

**Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews/story alerts/favorites! They really mean a lot and inspire me to keep writing. So keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

JPOV

I had come home at 1 a.m. to a quiet house, stumbling up the stairs to my room across from Edward's. I had turned on the TV, stripped down to my boxers and promptly fell asleep. The sound of a late night infomercial informing me of my need for a snuggie woke me up. Three a.m. I didn't have class for another 7 hours. I turned off the TV and rolled over to go back to sleep when I heard my stomach growl. Quesadillas sound good right now.

I slowly shuffled down the stairs when I noticed the kitchen light was on. Had I forgotten to turn it off when I came in? Eh, it was possible Edward was up, we occasionally had similar hunger pangs in the wee hours of the morning, but that was usually when we had both been drinking.

As I entered the kitchen, I quickly realized that it wasn't Edward who was up. Bending over with the fridge open and wearing nothing but boy cut panties and an old T-shirt was Bella. I had seen women in the dirtiest lingerie imaginable, but I had a feeling this image was going to be one I would remember for a long time. Her legs were just as long and as slender as I had imagined them that first night I met her. It wasn't uncommon for her to stay the night, but it sure wasn't common for me to run into her wearing nothing but my boxers never mind what she was wearing.

Most girls I hooked up with were of the artificial variety, drawing attention through makeup and clothing choices, but not Bella. Only this girl could have clearly just woken up, tossed on a shirt, which I now happened to realize was _my _shirt, and be the single most alluring picture I had ever seen. She was all natural. I loved when girls were in my clothes, it was the single sexiest thing I could imagine and she was not helping matters one bit. If I didn't take control of this situation ASAP she was going to be able to _see_ how turned on I was.

I cleared my throat, making her jump up and turn around, her face going red in mortification when she saw it was me. "Can I help you with somethin'?" I asked with a smirk.

BPOV

I had woken up next to Edward and had immediately wanted some food. We had gone to bed fairly early because he was exhausted from school and practice. I, on the other hand, usually didn't go to bed until 1 or 2, not even eating supper until 10 or so. I had decided to slip on an old T-shirt of Edward's that I had found hanging up in the bathroom. Damn, it smelled good. Edward must have new cologne because this smelled like summer and being outside and it was just…_man_. I couldn't find my sweatpants anywhere and decided not to worry about it, I had heard Jasper come in around 1 and figured he must be passed out anyway. It seemed like he went out every single night, that kid must either be the biggest fuck up or be taking the easiest courses because there was no way he was passing his courses with his lifestyle.

I had been perusing the contents of the fridge not finding anything, when I heard someone clearing their throat. I instinctively knew it wasn't Edward, who would have quietly announced himself. Damnit! Why hadn't I worn my sweatpants?! I turned around and there was Jasper in nothing but his boxers. Holy Hell. Edward was in shape but he definitely wasn't a six pack abs type of guy. Jasper, however, was. He easily had an eight pack. My finger twitched as I wondered if they felt as hard as they looked. I followed the V of his stomach; his boxers were hanging about as low as they could possibly go on his hips. He smirked at me as he asked if I needed something, probably laughing at my ogling of him.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," I replied, turning back to the fridge, hoping he got the hint that I didn't want to talk to him anymore.

"You're wearing my shirt." Shit. I should have known Edward wasn't a fan of CCR.

"And?" I asked. I sure wasn't going to make this easy for him. Mr. I always get what I want.

"And I want it back."

"What's the magic word?" Why was I playing games with him? I should just say 'oh, of course Jasper, I will get it back to you in the morning.' Something about me just wanted to hear him say please, a word I was sure felt foreign on his lips.

"Oh, you want me to beg for my own shirt?" he questioned as he took a step towards me.

"Something tells me you don't beg for much of anything." He raised his eyebrows at me. Shit, that did not sound right.

"Well, darlin', if that's what you want," he drawled, "Bella, can I pretty, pretty please have my shirt back?" I knew he was mocking me as he emphasized his accent, but dear Lord, only he could sound condescending and sexy at the same time. And nobody's lips should look so good while they pouted, it was like they were made for sinning.

"Why, of course Jasper," I lazily replied. I would not let him have the upper hand on me. We frequently had these mini battles of will when we were even near each other. It was like we were both trying to win something, although neither of us was sure of the prize.

I decided to do something that I was sure I would regret in the morning, but right now I didn't care. I slowly grasped the ends of the shirt, seeing his hands follow mine. I slowly lifted the shirt over my head, standing in my bra and panties and handed him the shirt.

"Is this what you wanted?" I coyly asked, hoping this would put him in his place. I saw his gaze rest hungrily on me and I shivered. Having his entire focus on me was unnerving, I felt as if I were standing there completely naked. I was reveling in this feeling of control, of finally having shut up the great and ultra-confident Jasper Whitlock.

He stared at me for what felt like minutes before he finally grabbed the shirt from me, our hands making slight contact, sending lightning to my core before he said, "You have no idea." And with that he walked away and didn't look back.

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think? I definitely have an idea where I'm going to go with this but I'm still trying to fill in some holes. I want to bring in more of the other characters, but I'm still working out exactly how.**

**Sorry for the lateness, my internet has been down for the past week. I will try to update at least once a week.**

**Reviews are always wonderful!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a forewarning, this chapter is definitely a filler chapter to set up future chapters/also further explain Edward and Bella's relationship.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews/story alerts/favorite. I read every single one and they are much appreciated!  
**

* * *

BPOV

I had been careful to avoid Jasper over the next couple of weeks. I frequently had Edward at my place and when I was at their house, he was locked up in his room. I couldn't say I was necessarily ashamed at how I had acted but I definitely felt as if a line had been crossed. I kept mulling over that night in my mind, '_You have no idea.' _What was that supposed to mean?

I decided that it had just been another example of the irrational way we acted around each other. I put it out of my mind and put my focus on Edward. He had come over tonight and we were just sitting watching Glee, one of our favorite shows.

Looking at him I smiled, he had come into my life at the right time. My relationship with him was a complete 180 from the one I had with Jake. Edward was my best friend. He was supportive, caring and thoughtful. Our relationship was also extremely non-dependent on each other. I had my life and he had his. Yes, we were together and we knew each other's friends but we oftentimes did our own thing. I knew a part of this was because of the borderline hatred that Jasper and I felt for each other. It also didn't help that Jasper's sister Rosalie seemed to hate me too, if only for the reason that Jasper did. Emmett, I loved, although seeing as how him and Rosalie were a package deal, I rarely saw him. But mostly, I didn't mind it, part of the reason I had moved here was to gain my independence and Edward gave me that.

Plus, free time with Edward was fairly rare so if we had time to be together we more often than not opted to stay in rather than go out. He enjoyed going out, it was just at the end of the day he wanted to relax. We were like an old married couple sometimes, staying in on weekends and watching movies, then going to bed early. I can't say it didn't bother me that we weren't more active socially but I still went out plenty with Alice and my other friends. Another major difference between Edward and Jake was the sex. Jake had been a selfish lover while Edward was extremely attentive. Edward didn't fuck, Edward made love.

The first time we slept together had been about a month after we started dating and he had been extremely romantic. It had been right after finals last year and we both had been extremely stressed out, barely getting to see each other the whole week. He had invited me over to his place for dinner after my final exam. I had walked into his house and found a row of candles leading up to his bedroom. I had walked in to find him lighting the last of what seemed like at least a hundred candles lighting the room. He had simply walked up to me and kissed me gently. He had spent the night worshipping my body and it had made me feel more cherished than I had in a long time.

I couldn't honestly say that sometimes I didn't just want to be thrown up against the wall and fucked, but that just wasn't his style and I was OK with that. It just meshed more with his personality, he wasn't the type to let emotions control him. Not that I didn't know he cared about me, but sometimes how he acted in the bedroom felt like he was doing it because he thought that was how he was _supposed_ to act in a relationship; like it was premeditated. Kiss her, now touch her there, okay next. We were good together, but we weren't spontaneous.

If I had to sum up our relationship in one word it would be comfortable. It was just natural, we got along great, and the sex was good. I knew he was a good man and we both cared about each other a lot. We hadn't said the L word yet, but I knew that was where we were headed. He caught me staring at him and grinned. Damn, he was beautiful. That sure didn't hurt either.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just us," I replied, blushing.

"Oh, really?" he replied, wiggling his eyebrows. I definitely knew where he was going with this, we hadn't had sex since that night I had my encounter with Jasper.

"Really," I laughed as he leaned in to kiss me, pinning me down on the couch. His hands had started lifting my shirt when we heard the front door crash open. Edward groaned as he put my shirt back down, chastely kissing me on the lips before retaking his place on the couch.

"Are all clothes present and accounted for?" I heard Alice call from the hallway.

"Yes, Alice," I rolled my eyes. She had come in on us once and had been terrified ever since of doing it again, although all that she had seen was Edward shirtless.

"Good!" she replied as she breezed through the living room. "Hey Edward!"

"Hi Alice, how's it going?" Contrary to my hating his roommate and best friend, Alice and Edward got along fine.

"Fine, Fine," she rushed out. "So, tell me you guys are going to the Delta Kappa Delta's Halloween bash on Saturday?" Alice was the social chair over at DKD and had been talking about this for weeks, it was her social event of the year.

"You know we will be, you've only been talking about it since school started. So what is my costume?" I knew full well that Alice had picked out a costume for me. She would control as much as this party as possible to make sure it all went according to plan.

"Was I supposed to pick one out for you?" she asked with feigned confusion.

I laughed, "Oh my god Alice, we both know you probably had my costume picked out weeks ago."

"Well, now that you mention it I do remember picking something up when I visited Berlin this summer that I think will look great on you." I knew it. "What about you Edward?"

"Huh?" he had zoned out once he heard the word costume.

"Alice asked what you were going to be for Halloween."

"Oh, I don't know I'll probably just throw on a football jersey or something."

I glanced over at Alice and had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. She had gone absolutely still at Edward's words, a sure sign that she was dying to offer to get him a costume. I decided to make this easy for her, "Hey, why don't you let Alice get you a costume to go with mine?"

"Yeah, Yeah that sounds good," he nodded as his eyes went back to the TV.

"Is that cool with you?" I asked Alice who rewarded me with a beaming smile.

"Absolutely, I already had an idea for you two anyway. Well, I'm going to go to my room, I have a bunch of homework to do if I want to be able to go out this weekend," she waved as she bounced out of the room.

We watched the rest of the show and Edward glanced at his watch, "I have a ton of homework to do too if I want to go out with you Saturday. Just a forewarning, I don't know if I'm going to be able to stay out too long, I have a ton of midterms due next week so I want to get a head start."

"You can't take off for just one night?" I asked incredulously. "I was looking forward to spending just one night where we didn't have to worry about school or leave early because we had stuff to do."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Bella, you know I have to focus on this, but I'm going out for part of the night and it's only because of midterms. I promise we'll go out next weekend." He placed a kiss on my forward while I was still pouting. "I'll see you Saturday?"

"Fine," I sighed dramatically. He laughed and gave me one last kiss before leaving.

* * *

**Yes, I know. Nothing super dramatic but the next chapter will be for Halloween. I have some future chapters already written that I'm really excited about. **

**Please review with any thoughts/criticisms - feel free to ask any questions and I'll send a PM!**


	5. Chapter 5

Halloween

JPOV

"So where are we going again?" I asked Edward as I pulled on my hat. I wasn't much of a dressing up kind of guy but I figured I already had what constituted as a costume in Washington by having a cowboy hat and bandana.

"Bella's friend Alice is in a sorority and they're throwing a party." I didn't particularly want to go with Edward and Bella but I figured that I would only hang out with them for a little bit anyway, seeing as how Edward planned on leaving early.

It also didn't help that the last image I had of Bella was her in only panties and a bra. That image had been burned in my mind for the last three weeks. When she had taken my shirt off, it had taken all of me not to put her on the counter and take off the rest of her outfit to see if what was underneath was as good as the rest. I imagined it was, imagined being the key word. I had been having dreams about her almost every night, dreams of her finishing what she started. I had barely been able to make eye contact with Edward even though I hadn't done anything.

I just kept reminding myself that she was his and that we loathed each other. I had disliked her since the night we first met at the bar and it had built since then. The way she walked in our house like she lived there and the way she seemed to take the opposite stance on everything I said just pissed me off. When we were together it was like we were two wild animals both trying to mark our territory. We verbally abused each other too, I made snide comments about her major and she called me a drunk. It was those things I reminded myself of whenever I though of her like _that_.

I shook myself from my thoughts. "So how did you get roped into wearing lederhosen?"

"Alice apparently decided me and Bella were going to have matching costumes."

I just shook my head, no way in hell would I wear anything so ridiculous for a girl. "Are we meeting them here or at the sorority?" I asked.

"At the sorority, Alice and Bella are getting ready with all the girls there and she's helping set up. We better get going anyway, it's already 10 and I have to be back here by 12:30."

"You need to loosen up man, school is stressing you out too much."

"What are you Bella?" he asked, "Seriously, man I already heard this shit from her."

"Finally, Bella and I agree on something, but whatever man, I'm just saying that you need to make time for other shit too." I let it drop. Edward was a big boy, he could make his own decisions.

We had walked over to the house and upon seeing Bella I immediately decided to drink a considerable amount more than I had planned. She was wearing a German beer maiden outfit with stockings and a high fluffed out skirt and a top that was cut too low for me to ignore. God liked putting temptation in my path. I said hi to her and Alice and walked away.

This party was insane. There was bobbing for apples in Vodka and the sluttiest costumes I had ever seen. One girl was walking around as Eve with just 3 leaves to cover her. I had left Edward to his own devices and was surprised to see Emmett and Rosalie at one of the bars. I gave a big hug to my sister, who I felt like I rarely got to see anymore. I only loved two women in my life, my mama and my sister.

I looked over Rosalie who seemed to be dressed normal, "What are you supposed to be?"

"Ironic," she replied.

I laughed, it didn't surprise me that she wouldn't dress up. Emmett, on the other hand, was in a full-blown costume as Frankenstein. Nut bolt neck and everything.

"Nice costume, Em," I laughed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "He was way too excited about this." I smiled to myself. As much as Rose acted like Emmett being childish was annoying, I knew it was the thing she loved best about him.

"Edward invite you?" I asked.

"Yeah, we figured we'd make an appearance, seeing as how we never see him anymore," Rose said with a sneer. She didn't like Bella either. I knew part of it was because I didn't like her, but I also knew Rosalie liked being the only girl in our little group. I loved her, but even I knew she was vain. It didn't help that she had never had any friends that were girls growing up.

We sat talking for a few minutes when Edward came up. "What, no Bella?" I mocked, looking behind him as if I expected to see her attached to him.

"Haha very funny jackass, and no, she's with her friends doing her own shit." Only Emmett looked genuinely disappointed, he had no problem with her.

We all grabbed our drinks and sat around and talked. This was how it was supposed to be, or at least how it used to be. The friendship between us was so easy. Hell, we were more like a family. We were a group that most people would never peg as best friends, but somehow we all fit together. We spent the next few hours hanging out and catching up when Edward finally told us he had to go, "I'm pretty sure Bella is going to be pissed I didn't see her all night but it was worth it," he said giving us all hugs, "we need to do this more often. I'll see you guys later."

I kept chatting with Emmett and Rose but I was starting to get drunk, and starting to get horny. I spotted a girl down the bar who had been subtly glancing my way for the past half-hour. "Well, I hate to break this up, but I've got to go take care of something," I winked as I nodded over.

Emmett slapped me on the back, "Hell yeah man, go for it." Rosalie promptly elbowed him in the ribs, but didn't say anything to me. She knew how I was, because that was how she had been before Emmett.

"It's late anyway, we better get going," Rose said.

"Aw baby, I want to see this play out," Emmett was a one-woman man but he tended to try and live vicariously through me.

"I really want to go," Rose said, giving him a meaningful look. Disgusting.

Emmett almost spit up his drink, "Yeah, of course." He couldn't get out of here fast enough. I waved good bye to them and got another drink, going up to the girl at the end of the bar.

"Hey darlin', name's Jasper," I said, laying on the accent.

"So is that a real or fake accent Jasper?"

"Texas born and raised," I answered proudly. I saw her eyes widen in appreciation. "So are you going to tell me that name of yours?"

"Heidi," she replied. Hmmm. Sounded German. Like a particular costume I had already seen tonight. My eyes instinctively sought out Bella and her costume in the crowd. Sure enough, there she was with a stein of beer and she looked like she was feeling as good as I was. I put my eyes back on Heidi's. Focus Jasper. This night could end well for me if I played it right. What I needed was a good lay, that was probably the reason I had been obsessing over Bella. I took another sip of my drink, feeling the haze of alcohol start to affect me.

We engaged in small talk for the next few minutes and I had just gotten her number when I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked over to see Alice standing behind me. What the hell did she want?

"Yes, Alice?" I asked with an edge of annoyance, trying to make it clear I was trying to close a deal.

"Hey, I know this is not your problem but I need you to take Bella home."

"Why the fuck would I do that? You're her roommate, you do it."

"Because I have to stay here until the party winds down and help clean up. Plus, Bella has had way too much to drink." I looked over at her and sure enough she was dancing crazily with her cheeks flushed from the alcohol. I was probably almost as drunk as her but I could handle my liquor. I glanced between Heidi and Alice. One option had me probably getting laid tonight and the other promised a night of sleeping in my bed alone. Shit. I hated my conscience.

I turned to Heidi, "I'm sorry to cut this short but I've got to take care of something," I said, nodding pointedly at Bella.

"Oh, I see," she responded stiffly.

"No, it's not like that, that's my buddy's girl. He'd kick my ass if I let her walk home alone like that." Her eyes brightened at my explanation. Shit, this might actually work in my favor down the line, playing the good guy.

"Well, be sure to give me a call sometime, cowboy," she said as she gave me a hug goodbye, whispering in my ear, "I'm always up for a good ride."

I was going to kill Bella for making me miss this.

"Sure thing," I replied, flashing a smile. I turned to Alice who stared at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Well?" she asked.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I said as I raised my arms in mock surrender. I got up from my chair and quickly realized that I was drunker than I thought. It probably was better that I didn't hook up with Heidi, I probably wouldn't have been able to even stay up past getting her in my bed.

I walked over with Alice to Bella, who was holding a beer and talking to some friends.

"Hey Bella, Jasper is going to walk you home, Ok?" Alice asked.

Bella's eyes glanced toward mine, "Ooohh, Jasper doesn't look too happy about that," she teased me, "Suriously, Al, I can walk home by maself," she replied. If I hadn't heard her slurred words I would have known she was drunk because she was teasing me, we did not tease each other, we tortured each other.

"You definitely only call me Al when your drunk so that's a huge no." I was barely paying attention to this exchange, my eyes were focused on Bella in her skimpy outfit, the alcohol lowering down the barriers that usually kept me cautious. Luckily, no one seemed to notice.

"Ready, Jas?" Bella said as she looked up at me and smiled. Jas? I didn't like nicknames but I had a feeling this girl could call me anything she wanted and I would respond. Snap out of it Jasper, I mentally cajoled myself. You're just drunk.

'Yeah," I forced myself to reply nonchalantly. "Let's go."

We both walked out of the house stumbling, her steps weaving considerably more than mine. Shit, I was drunk. I followed her path. Back and forth and back and forth.

"Bella you are making me dizzy," I called out to her. She giggled and ran up to me, grabbing my hat.

"Look at me, I'm Mr. Jasper Whitlock,' she said in the worst impression of a southern accent I had ever heard. I couldn't help but smile.

"Listen here, ma'am, we don't take kindly to strangers taking our hats around these parts," I teasingly responded, getting into her little game. Shit, I think I'm getting the giggles.

"Alright, Bella, which way to your place?"

"This way!" she did a full on point down the street causing her to stumble and fall on the grass. I started laughing and could hear her doing the same. I went over to help her up. She was laying face up with my hat over her face with her skirts halfway past her knees. I exhaled sharply, eyes on her face Jasper I said to myself like a mantra. I lifted my hat off her, putting it back on.

"Need some help, darlin'?" I think she liked the accent. She laughed and nodded, reaching her hands up to me. I grabbed her hands and started lifting her up when I lost my balance and landed on top of her making us both bust out in another round of giggles.

Shit, this position was way too intimate for my liking. I could feel ever inch of her beneath me and I already felt myself getting hard. I looked up into her face, trying to make light of our position. She had grass in her hair and looked utterly ridiculous making me laugh.

"What?" she asked, pouting that she wasn't in on the joke.

I laughed, "You look ridiculous. Here let me get the grass out of your hair."

I picked the grass out of her hair while she pretended to patiently wait. _Is it really necessary to do this while you're laying on top of her?_ I ignored my inner voice. I looked down at her face and saw her staring quietly up at me. We made eye contact and my eyes dropped down to her lips. _Focus_.

"There! All done," I announced a little too loudly as I wiped the last of the grass from her hair. My hand twitched as I wondered what it would be like to run my fingers through her hair. I couldn't help but run my fingers across her cheek, causing her breath to hitch. I chose to deliberately misinterpret.

"Sorry my fingers are cold, I should probably help you up now," I grinned sheepishly. I got up and held out my hand. "Ma'am?"

She took my cue and went back to our earlier joking attitude, grabbing my hand, "Why, thank you sir."

We continued on our way in silence, both of us weaving back and forth. Afraid she might fall again, I silently put my arms around her shoulder to help steady her, and myself, if I was honest. She wordlessly put her arm around my waist, causing me to tense up.

"Here it is," she announced. We were in front of a typical duplex that was rented by college students.

"Upstairs or downstairs?" I asked.

"Downstairs."

I watched as she got her keys, which she promptly dropped. She picked them up and tried to unlock her door, seemingly unable to figure out which key was the right one.

"Lemme help," I slurred out. I quickly found the right key and let her in.

"Come on! I'll give you the grand tour!" she yelled, quickly covering her mouth with her hands and laughing.

I laughingly shushed her, "You're going to wake up your neighbors."

"Hold on, lemme get into my PJ's and I'll show you around," she said as she ran off into the hallway.

What did she want to show me again? Shit, I needed to go to bed soon. I had to find her and tell her I was leaving. I walked back in the direction and saw her light on. I knocked on the door. She opened it up and I saw she had changed to spongebob squarepants boxers and a tank top. I glanced around her room to avoid looking at her, not really paying much attention to my surroundings. I grabbed a book and plopped down on her bed. "Out of It: A Cultural History of Intoxication." Ha. Very fitting.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, "that is my bed, if you're crashing here then you can sleep on the couch." She jumped in next to me and tried to push me off, laughing at herself when she realized she was unsuccessful.

"Jasper Whitlock does not sleep on couches. Here," I put a pillow between us, "you stay on your side and I'll stay on mine." I was too tired to think about what I was doing and sleep sounded more appealing every minute. Apparently Bella agreed.

"Fine," she sighed, "but you can turn off the light." I got up and took off my boots and stripped down to my boxers. I turned off the light and hopped into her bed.

* * *

**what did you guys think? This chapter took me forever to write and I'm still not sure how I feel about it so please review!**

**Any suggestions? Comments? I love reading everybody's reviews, they definitely make me want to write more so thanks again!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for all the alerts/reviews. **

**Disclaimer: All characters are those of Stephenie Meyer  
**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up to a pounding headache and the feel of Edward's arm draped around my back, holding me so that my face was buried in his chest and our legs were tangled together.

I tried opening my eyes but the sunlight immediately made me close them. I didn't mind. Edward _never_ cuddled with me. For as much as he was caring and sweet it was the one thing he hated above all else. When he slept, he wanted his space, so this was a nice treat.

His hand was underneath my shirt, unconsciously rubbing my back in his sleep. I groaned and snuggled deeper into him, and he pulled me closer, my face flush against his bare chest.

I tried to remember last night, most of which was a blur. I remembered getting ready with Alice at the sorority and then Edward meeting us there with Jasper. We had barely made eye contract before he went over to the bar to join Rosalie and Emmett. What then? Edward had hung out the whole night with his friends and I remembered getting pissed because I knew he wasn't staying the whole night. Then how had he ended up in my bed?

My whole body stiffened as I distinctly remembered Edward saying good night. Then who the hell was I in bed with and how had they gotten there? Shit. Shit. Shit. You need to remember Bella, just look up and see who it is.

No, I definitely wasn't brave enough to do that just yet. I slowly turned onto my back, praying that he wouldn't wake up before I could figure out what the hell was going on. I glanced around the room willing myself to remember when I saw a cowboy hat placed on the bed post.

Hmmmm. That seemed familiar.

_Jasper_, I realized with a shock. The night returned to me in broken pieces. Alice telling me he was taking me home. Us walking back to my apartment. Him taking me to my front door. Then…nothing I couldn't remember a damn thing after that.

Did we sleep together? I had a feeling I wouldn't be in my pajamas if that had happened, but how the hell would I know? I felt him starting to wake up and I tensed up hoping I could delay the inevitable a moment longer.

"Morning' darlin'," I felt his hot breath on my neck causing me to shiver. His hand was sprawled across my stomach and still I could say nothing, caught between the shock of his hand on my skin and the shock at finding myself in bed with him. Apparently, he had a clear recollection of the night before. Darling my ass.

"Jasper!" I yelled. I felt him stiffen behind me, and not in the good way. I slowly turned around so I could face him and as our eyes met I saw the fear and bewilderment I felt reflected in his eyes. We stared at each other in shock for a second before the realization finally sunk in.

"Bella?" he asked incredulously, jumping out of the bed and taking the sheet with him. We sat there staring at each other, each one loath to ask the question that was most on our minds. I manned up and asked.

"Did we….?" I trailed off, unable to actually say it.

"NO!" he denied, "Fuck no," he reiterated, "like I would ever do that." What the fuck was that supposed to mean? He would never want to sleep with me? Ugh, not the issue Bella.

"Are you sure? Because I sure as shit can't remember," I questioned him.

"I mean…shit! What's the last thing you remember?" I racked my brain.

"I remember bits and pieces of you walking me home, and then I remember telling you which house was mine and then you opening the door for me and then nothing." I felt like we were playing a game of clue. Who slept with Bella in her bed and how did he get there?

I sat there on the bed, watching him nervously pace my room, running his hands through his hair trying to remember. I couldn't help but look at him. There was a time I wouldn't have minded waking up with him next to me. If I weren't with Edward…I let my mind wander. _No_. It wouldn't matter if I were with him or not because Jasper is an arrogant asshole. That path of thinking can only lead to trouble.

"I remember!" he yelled far too loudly, jarring me out of my wayward thoughts.

"I came in here to tell you I was leaving but I was too tired to walk home, I told you I wouldn't sleep on the couch so you let me crash with you. See? No big deal." Who was he trying to convince? Me or him? "Well, now that that's settled, I have to go," he said as he began to put on his pants, almost tripping in his haste to put them on. I sat in silence, still trying to process the last few minutes when he turned to leave.

"Wait!" I yelled as I belatedly realized that Alice could be home and that we probably had to get our stories straight if that were the case.

"What?" he asked irritably, hurriedly trying to button his shirt. Oh, he was so not getting an attitude with me. I snapped at him.

"Hey dumb ass, I don't live alone. Alice could be out there and I sure don't want to explain to her why my boyfriend's roommate is walking out of my room half-naked. And I need to know what you're going to tell Edward about last night."

"Don't get snippy at me. This is your fault anyway! If you wouldn't have got so damn drunk this would have never happened. I try to be the good guy for once and look what happens." I jumped out of the bed, getting in his face.

"Oh I know you are not playing the martyr card with me Mr. I-don't-sleep-on-couches." I saw his jaw tighten as he took a deep breath.

"Whatever it doesn't matter. I'm going to tell Edward I dropped you off at home and then I called a girl I met at the party and stayed at her place. And you're going to go see if Alice is out there and see if I can sneak out." I really hated how he just assumed I would do what he said but it was a good a plan as any.

"Fine, I'm sure Edward won't find it hard to believe you slept with some random girl anyway," I said as I left to go scour the apartment for any sign of Alice. I quickly came back to my room. "She's out there. You're going to have to go out the window."

"You have got to be shittin' me if you think I'm climbing out your window."

"You have a better plan?" I stood with my hands on my hips, waiting for his answer. I could practically hear his teeth grinding as he realized it was his only option. I heard him grumble something about feeling like he was in high school again. He quickly gathered all his things and opened the window. It was only about a 6-foot drop, but it was straight into some bushes. I started laughing as he started crawling out. He shot me a dirty look.

"I swear I will get you back for this," he said as he slid out the window. I leaned out, looking as he tried to pick all the leaves off his clothes.

"You can't get me back for something that didn't happen Jasper." And with that I shut the window. I smiled to myself, walking out of my room into my empty apartment. Alice had left a note saying she was going back to the sorority to help clean up. I laughed out loud as I imagined how pissed he would be if he found out.

JPOV

I stiffly walked back to my place, holding my hat in my hands. I didn't want to make it too obvious I was doing the walk of shame. I walked up to our front door, taking a deep breath before walking in. I came in to Edward sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked over at me and laughed, "Good night last night, huh?" I could barely meet his eyes. _Play your part Jasper_. I forced a smile on my lips, "You know it." I plopped down on the couch next to him, trying to be nonchalant.

"What was this one's name?" _Bella_.

"Uhh….Heidi. Yeah I met her at the party after you left."

"So how was Bella?" My stomach dropped, for a second I thought maybe Bella had said something. It doesn't matter, you didn't do anything, I told myself.

"What do you mean?" I looked over at his face, which was glued to the TV.

"Well, she was pretty pissed I didn't stay and she had been drinking a lot, not the best combination." I released the breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Oh yeah, I actually ended up walking her home." Edward looked over at me with raised eyebrows.

"Wow, you did that?" he asked with gratitude.

"Yeah, I mean, well Alice asked me to." I didn't want him to think this was my idea.

"Thanks a lot man, I appreciate that." If you only knew where I slept you probably wouldn't be so happy.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm gonna go take a shower." I quickly ran upstairs and hopped in the shower, letting the hot water run off my back.

I thought back to how it had felt waking up with Bella in my arms. I genuinely had thought it was Heidi in my arms when I first awoke and was surprised at myself, I usually didn't stay over at a girl's house but damn it felt good having her against me. As pissed off as I had been at myself, I knew one thing for sure now that I had been trying to deny for the last few weeks.

I wanted her and not in the hold hands and watch romantic movies together way. I wanted her underneath me, writhing and screaming my name as I thrust into her.

Fuck. I wanted my best friend's girl.

* * *

**Please review!  
**

**I don't respond to reviews unless you ask a question but I just want you all to know I really appreciate them.**** They definitely put a smile on my face so please keep them coming. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

* * *

JPOV

It was finals week and I had just taken my last exam so I had decided to reward myself by going out to meet up with my friend Peter at the bars. Edward had gotten stuck with one of those dreaded 'Friday-before-Christmas-break' exams so he was stuck at home trying to remember the finer details of music theory.

"Pete!" I exclaimed, giving my friend a handshake. "How were exams?" I asked as we settled into our seats at the bar.

"Investment Finance was a bitch, but I thought I did OK. At this point, I'm past caring. If I have to look at another financial statement I am going to shoot myself," he laughed, "What about you?"

"Oh, you know me, just used that ol' Whitlock charm and aced my speech," I said with mock sincerity which earned me a punch in the arm. Grabbing my arm, I laughed, "No, but seriously, I'm glad I decided to take this PR course, I think it's really going to help me out with law school."

"You're still planning on that, huh?"

"Yeah, I mean my dad was a lawyer for the Marines and ever since I was a kid I was hooked, I couldn't see myself doing anything else. Plus, ever since I was a kid I could bullshit my way out of anything. My own mama couldn't catch me. Man, Rosalie had to take so many falls for me, I think she still holds a grudge," I smiled as I remembered Rosalie not tattling when she got blamed for something I did, but knowing full well she was planning on whooping my ass later. "But, hey, enough about school. We are finally done with this semester and have earned a break. Bartender," I shouted, calling her over, "some shots of Jamo. Now, let's make this a night to forgot," I toasted as we took our shots.

A few drinks later, I spotted her across the bar. _Bella_. For as much as I disliked her, I couldn't deny that I still thought she was one of the sexiest women I had ever seen. We made eye contact, and both quickly looked away, following our usual protocol of ignoring each other in public, especially after our last encounter. We had only briefly seen each other only a few times over the past month and I had been careful to be even more standoffish than usual, especially in light of the fact of my 'big revelation.'

"Earth to Jasper," I heard Peter say as I snapped back to reality.

"Sorry man, I was…" he followed my gaze and saw her.

"Damn man, I don't blame you, if I weren't with Charlotte I'd walk over there right now. Aren't you going to go over there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about man. That's my buddy Edward's girl."

"Well, he is a lucky man."

"I don't know about that, I can't stand her, I don't know how Edward does it." Although, if I got to fuck her every night I probably wouldn't give a shit how she acted either. Woah, Jasper, remember Edward, your best friend and Bella's _boyfriend_? I mentally bitch slapped myself and made an effort not to look her way again.

Pete and I had been talking for the better part of an hour when he said, "Hey, I thought you said your friend Edward was staying at home tonight?"

"Yeah, he is, why?"

"Well, because some guy is hanging all over his girl." I quickly turned around and saw her with her back against the wall and some idiot with his hand against the wall next to her head, leaning in to talk to her. I wanted to go over and rip that guys head off for even daring to get that close to her. I was enraged on Edward's behalf, or at least that's I told myself.

"She's a big girl, she can handle it." I sneered to think of how she would react to me coming over there to rescue her. She would probably take it as me seeing her as weak or some bullshit.

I continued my conversation with Pete but couldn't help glancing over there every minute or so. As much as I disliked Bella, she was not the type to flirt with another guy and as I saw her eyes repeatedly glancing around the room for someone to help her, I knew I would have to step in soon if she didn't find who she was looking for. Where the hell was her sidekick Alice?

A few minutes later I glanced over and saw him tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear, causing her to swat his hand away. That was fucking it. I downed my drink in one gulp.

"You going over there?" Pete asked. I nodded my head. "About fucking time," I heard him say as I got up to go take care of this asshole.

I didn't know if it was because I had been drinking or because this ass hat had pissed me off so much, but I decided to really rub it in his face that he was definitely not going home with Bella tonight. Usually, I would have just stepped in and told him to fuck off but tonight was different.

As I approached I heard him saying, "Come on Bella, don't play with me. You keep saying you have a boyfriend but I've never seen him and he sure isn't here tonight. So let's just go back to my house, for old time's sake."

She finally saw me approaching and her eyes widened at the look of fury on my face. If this was going to work, I would have to only look at her. Big mistake. She was wearing simple jeans and a white, cotton V-neck, giving me ample view of her gorgeous breasts.

"Hey babe, sorry I got hung up at the bar," I said as I wound my arm around her waist and leaned in to kiss her behind her ear, whispering "Play along." She nodded and I could feel her shiver as I pulled away. God, she smelled good. Like strawberries and home. "Who's your friend?" I asked, finally looking over at the douche. I was a good 6 inches taller than him and I didn't know how he thought he had a chance in hell with a girl like Bella. He was clean cut, but that was about all he had going for him. He was slightly pudgy and dressed like he belonged in an American Eagle catalog. Seriously, how did he not pick up that Bella hated preppy guys? Wait, how did I know that?

"Oh, this is Mike, I met him when I first transferred here," she smiled up at me putting her other hand across my stomach, grazing it as she leaned more into my side. Her hand felt like fire on my skin and I was instantly hard. I hoped to god she couldn't tell.

"Didn't I tell you about him?" she smiled up at me and asked. I looked down at her and I almost lost it. I was completely drowning in her eyes and the more I stared at her the more nervous she got.

She bit her bottom lip, "Jasper?" _Fuck. _My eyes fell to her lips and all I wanted was to shove her up against this wall and find out if she tasted as good as she smelled.

I finally gathered myself enough to nod no and tore my gaze away to Mike's face, which had gotten considerably redder. He glanced at our entwined bodies and saw my hand around her waist, gently rubbing the exposed skin just above her jeans. I dipped my thumb beneath her waistband, rubbing the skin underneath. What the fuck was I doing? I heard her breath hitch as I grazed her hipbone. She turned her face into my side and I felt her squeeze my waist. Good, at least I wasn't the only one suffering.

"Uh, well, I suppose I better go," Mike stumbled out.

"Yeah, that would probably be best," I replied. I watched as he hastily exited the bar. I quickly let go of Bella, finally remembering that I was only pretending to be her man. We both stood there, not saying anything for a few seconds.

"Thanks, Jasper, really, that guy would not leave me alone."

"Don't mention it, I wouldn't want _Edward_ to get pissed at me." I replied, purposely mentioning his name to remind myself who we meant to him. I was suddenly angry at myself for getting so wrapped up in this charade, and I was mad at her too for making me feel this way. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm here with a friend and I've left him by himself for too long," I curtly replied, instantly putting up the stand offish demeanor we always took with each other which, at this point, seemed like the safest way for me to not drag her out of here in search of the nearest bed. Her only reply was a nod, and I quickly went back over by Pete, making sure not to look back at her.

As I approached, he looked at me with raised eyebrows. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough, want another drink?" That was the thing I liked about Pete, he knew when to leave well enough alone.

"Hell yes," I replied, I was on a mission tonight to drink a certain brunette out of my mind.

* * *

**What did everybody think? Please Review if you have a chance!**

**Next Chapter we'll see Jasper back home in Texas.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

JPOV

I grinned to myself as I looked out the window as our plane landed. Home. Rose and I had come back to Texas for Christmas and I hadn't realized how much I had missed it until I was here. I really enjoyed Seattle, but there was just something about being under the open blue sky that nothing else could compare.

We quickly grabbed our bags. Well, I grabbed our bags, a gentleman always should. As much as I might be a callous, cold-hearted bastard to the girls I slept with, I knew to treat the women of my family with respect.

Rose and I drew stares as we walked through the airport. I knew we were a striking pair. Most often we were mistook for a couple instead of twins.

Right now though, we were both looking for our parents who we hadn't seen since summer. We finally spotted them as we stepped out to the pick up curb. I smiled as I heard our mother squeak as she spotted us. Our father had a big grin on his face, although he maintained his military posture while my mother hopped up and down.

I ran up and gave my mama a big hug, spinning her around while Rosalie hugged our dad. She was a daddy's girl through and through and I wasn't ashamed to say I was a mama's boy. When we finally separated, my mom looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you two!" She quickly pulled Rose into a hug as I shook hands with my father. "Major," I nodded, we weren't big on displays of affection between the men of the family.

"Jasper, good to see you son," he said me as we all piled into our SUV. I smiled as I shut the door. It was good to be home.

Later that day

"Are you sure you can't stay for your whole break?" my mom asked as we both cut up potatoes for supper. Cooking was one of my secret delights and I loved coming home and cooking with my mom.

"You know I would if I could but I've got that internship starting the Monday after New Year's and I want to get back to Seattle early in case there's a snow storm. Plus, I wouldn't want to infringe on your time with Emmett."

Emmett would be coming to spend the rest of break in Texas with Rose and my parents, who he was meeting for the first time. I almost wish I could be here for the first time he met the Major, who was the definition of an overprotective father.

My mom sighed, "I know, I know I just hardly get to see you but enough about that. Tell me about Rose's young man, it seems like she really likes him."

"Oh, I think she's past like, more like love. It's insane, I've never seen her like this with anyone, and I definitely wouldn't have guessed Emmett to be the one to make her go all crazy in love." I shook my head, still not able to fully understand how someone could do a complete 180 the way Rose had. I caught my mom smirking at me as I shook my head.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, you shouldn't act so surprised. That's how it is for all Whitlocks. They raise hell and sow their wild oats and then BAM, they meet the one and that's it for them. That's how me and your daddy were."

I looked up surprised, "So you're saying the Major was a player?" I couldn't imagine my father, who I had never even seen glance at another woman, be the type to play the field.

She clucked her tongue, "Oh yes he was, he asked me out so many times I lost count, I think he liked the challenge. Then I finally gave in and…" she shrugged her shoulders. I looked at her in surprise, I had had no idea.

"Huh, well I think that trait has gotten to me yet. I don't think I'll be finding anyone anytime soon."

"You just wait, it'll hit you when you're not looking for it and you just can't fight it." I shook my head smiling, I didn't really anticipate that problem in the near future. I was more than happy in my current state of bachelor hood. I always figured I would graduate school and come back to Texas for law school and find a girl to marry here. At least that was the plan.

"Whatever you say Mama," I said dismissing the subject. "Now let's eat."

December 29

It was the night before I left to go back to Seattle and Rose and I had decided to go out to the local bar, Dooney's. We sat at the bar chatting, it was a fairly crowded night with everyone home for the holidays.

"So when is Emmett coming in?" I asked her.

"He gets in around 2 or so New Year's Eve."

"You nervous?"

"About what? Him meeting mama and daddy?"

"Yeah, I mean shit, the Major is probably going to interrogate him and put the fear of God in him." I was a little bit pissed I wasn't going to be able to witness that. Emmett was so used to people just liking him off the bat, I knew the Major's attitude would mess with his head.

"I've already warned him but I think he thinks I'm exaggerating. I mean, I kind of expect it. He is the first guy who I've ever introduced to them. And if you beat the shit out of him when you found out, imagine what the Major will do."

"I suppose, but I don't think the Major will find you two naked in bed together." I still remembered walking in on Rose and Emmett, thankfully asleep. And while Rose was adequately covered that hadn't stopped me from dragging Emmett out of the bed and throwing down.

"I still can't believe you did that."

"What did you think I was gonna do, especially seeing as how that's the way I found out you two were together?"

"Well, we weren't technically together yet, I resisted the whole relationship thing for awhile." I rolled my eyes, of course they had been sleeping together before they dated.

"It's still weird even seeing you in a relationship." Emmett was probably one of the only people outside our family who had seen the real Rosalie and not the front she put on for the outside world. "You really love him don't you?"

She actually blushed, I could practically feel her embarrassment. "Yeah, I think I do. God knows I'm not the sentimental type but I'm pretty sure he's it for me." Damn. I had suspected they were serious but not _that_ serious.

We had a few seconds of awkward silence. Rosalie and I were as close as it was possible for two people to be but we still didn't talk much about our feelings. It just wasn't in our DNA, plus with the twin thing we pretty much knew what the other one was thinking anyway.

"Hey, how serious do you think Edward and Bella are?" I blurted out. Where the hell had that come from? I sighed. If I were honest myself I had been dying to ask her for awhile now.

"Why?" She sure cut to the chase. I stared right at Rosalie, trying to make her think I was asking out of my friendship with Edward. Well, that was partially true.

"I mean, it's just you know I can't stand her and I'm just wondering, from a girl's perspective, if you think they'll last long."

"I mean, I'm not around them a whole lot but it seems like they're pretty serious. I mean I know Edward is busy a lot but they seem to have some sort of system worked out that makes sense to them. Emmett told me Edward talked to him about maybe asking Bella to live with him next year."

Shit that was news to me. What the hell was I supposed to do? Another example of Bella fucking shit up. More importantly, this meant Edward was in it for the long haul. I was going to have to take care of my 'feelings' for her if you could call them that.

"Why the hell would he do that?" I was righteously pissed off.

"He cares for her and doesn't get to see her as much as he wants so he figures if they live together it'll be better." Rosalie shrugged her shoulders, clearly not understanding why I wasn't getting this or better yet, why I gave a damn.

I decided to drop the subject before she thought I cared too much about it. If I ever had to talk to someone about this whole Bella thing it would be Rose, but as of right now it wasn't an issue and I planned on keeping it that way permanently.

"Fuck it, let's go play pool."

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the delay. I know this chapter wasn't super exciting but don't worry the next chapter is one I'm excited about and it should be up within the next few days.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews/alerts they mean a lot to me! Please review if you have the time!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

JPOV

As much as I had loved being home, it was good to be back in Washington. Edward had planned on staying at his place for winter break, so I had the house to myself for the next few weeks. One of my professors had recommended me for an internship at the Attorney General's office and I would be starting after New Year's.

Speaking of New Year's, I had just gotten a text from Maria, a girl I had hooked up with a few times. She belonged to some sorority and they were having a big party for New Year's. Sororities weren't really my scene, but with most of my friends out of town I figured a huge house party would be better where I could get lost in the crowd. And Maria was always up for a good time. We both understood there were no ties between us, and if we ended up with someone else for the night than that was just how it was.

I figured I might as well check it out tonight and if it sucked I could always just go to the bars. I texted Maria back, letting her know I was coming. I headed over to greek row. What house was it again? I could hear the music blaring and saw streams of people walking up to the house. Shit, I knew this house. It was the sorority that Alice belonged. How did I not know this? Because Maria had been gone the last time I was here.

Shit, I was sure Alice would be here and in all likelihood so would Bella, who I hadn't seen since that night in the bar where I had saved her from that douchebag, oh and where all I could think about was fucking her. Yeah, that night. Whatever, it was a big place and we were good at avoiding each other. She might not even be here for all I knew.

I entered the house and was amazed at the amount of people crammed in here. The room to the left of me had what looked like a full bar. I saw beer pong and flip cup being played in the other room and it felt like the music was coming from the basement.

I headed over to the bar, scanning the crowd for Maria. I saw her with a shot tray coming towards me in the shortest skirt imaginable with a shirt that might as well have had Hooters written on it. I helped myself to the view and smiled as she approached me.

"Why, Hello there," I said as I wrapped my arm around her and gave her a pat on the ass.

"Hey Jasper," she giggled, I swear that was the only thing this girl knew how to do. I sure didn't sleep with her for her brains. She handed me a shot, which I gladly took. Damn, it was sweet. She saw my face and laughed, "Don't worry, we have whiskey at the bar."

I laughed, "Yeah, I'm going to need something stronger than this. How much are y'all charging for drinks?"

"Don't worry, each sister gets a guest who can drink for free and I saved that honor for you."

I mockingly put my hands over my heart, "Oh honey, you shouldn't have." She swatted at me, which I quickly dodged. "No but thanks, that's great, I don't start work till this week and I'm broke as shit."

"Alright, well have fun, I have to go around and pass these out. I'll see you later?"

"Definitely." I watched as she walked away, chances were I would end up in her bed tonight but that didn't mean I couldn't look at what else was here. I joined in on some games of flip cup and beer pong, partnering with some guy Demetri who seemed alright. We won a few games and I decided to head down stairs where there was apparently a DJ playing.

"Hey, I'm going to duck downstairs, it's a sausage fest up here," I said to Demetri.

"Yeah, sure, that actually sounds like a good idea, it'll be midnight in a half an hour anyway, I need to find someone. Mind if I come?" I shrugged my shoulders, signaling yes, he was a cool enough guy. Plus, I didn't want to look like a creeper standing by myself.

We walked downstairs and it looked like a mini club. There was a DJ with a dance floor and strobe lights. This was the kind of college party that only happened in movies. And pretty much every single girl was down here. Bingo. We walked over to the bar and got a pitcher of beer.

I was starting to feel a good buzz and realized that I either needed to find a girl quick or figure out where the hell Maria was. I didn't plan on flying solo for the countdown and Demetri sure as hell wasn't an option.

I looked around the huge basement and saw a guy with his arm around Maria. We made eye contact and she shrugged. I smiled at her and lifted my glass in a toast, causing her to smile. There were no hard feelings there.

I looked at the dance floor. Most of the crazier girls liked to dance, that was probably my best shot. I glanced around the floor, going through all of my options.

Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Too drunk. Not drunk enough. Maybe in a few more drinks. Possible. Bella. _Bella? _

Dammit. Sure as shit there was Bella in a strapless black party dress dancing. Not just dancing, but grinding on some dude I had never seen before who had his hands all over her. And contrary to the last time a guy was hitting on her, she looked like she was enjoying it. Her eyes were closed as she leaned back into him, grinding her ass into his cock. What the fuck was she doing?

Whatever. Stay out of it. Not your problem. I couldn't help watching them though, and almost crushed my glass when I saw his hands running up her legs. How _dare_ he fucking touch her? And how dare she let him?

"Found your girl?" Demetri asked. I had almost forgotten he was there.

"I guess you could say that."

"Good timing, 5 minutes to midnight."

I barely heard what he said as I replied, "Excuse me I've got to go take care of something."

I walked over to where Bella was dancing, growing angrier by the second. Her eyes were still closed as I grabbed her arm, yanking her away. She glanced up at me surprise and stared back at me with a look of pure fury.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yelled at her over the music.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said as she yanked her arm away, "Mind your own fucking business Jasper." Excuse me. I wasn't the one dry humping some guy who wasn't my boyfriend. She turned to go back to the guy she had been dancing on when I grabbed her arm again, "I asked you a question," I said through clenched teeth.

"She said to back off, asshole," the idiot said as he reached for her.

"I wouldn't fucking touch her if I was you." He sized me up, seeming to decide whether Bella was worth getting his ass beat for. He didn't get a chance to make up his mind because Bella shook off my arm and marched off the dance floor. I quickly followed her.

I quickly caught up to her spinning her around and pinning her to the wall. This was way too close to how I had imagined her last. "I asked you a fucking question."

"And I said it was none of your damn business." She was livid, I could tell she had been drinking but she wasn't so drunk she didn't know better.

"Why does it matter to you anyway? Huh?" God, Angry Bella was turning me on. I vaguely heard the countdown to midnight start behind me. _10! 9!._

"Do I really need to explain to you why I'm mad?" I asked incredulously as I moved in closer to her, my hands resting above her head. He was _touching_ her. I couldn't stand it. _7! 6!_

"Yeah, as a matter of fact you do. You don't own me. So, please, tell me why do you all of a sudden think you have a right to tell me what to do?!" God, even now when I had caught her practically fucking another guy she was still haughty and stubborn as hell. _4! 3!_

"Because I couldn't fucking stand him touching you, that's why." _1! Happy New Year's! _And with that, I crushed my lips to hers, intending it to be a punishing kiss. I slanted my mouth over hers, venting all my frustration out on her mouth, expecting her to push me away but I felt her open up to me, allowing my tongue to slip into her mouth. I felt her groan as I bit and licked her lips. She tasted like whiskey. I felt her fingers wind into my hair, tugging me closer. I groaned into her mouth, grabbing the backs of her knees and lifting her up. She immediately knew what I wanted, wrapping her legs around me.

My heart skipped a beat, she was a perfect fit. I ground my erection into her core, letting her feel how bad I wanted her, causing her to break off our kiss and moan into my neck. I continued kissing and sucking on her neck as I inched my fingers up her thighs. I felt her kiss the sensitive spot beneath my ear, causing me to buck into her. If I didn't stop now I was going to fuck her against this wall with all these people watching. Never mind these people, what about Edward? How could I have done this? She seemed to reach the same conclusion as she stopped kissing me and buried her face in my neck, trying to catch her breath. I realized that I had been unconsciously running my hands up and down her thighs.

"Jasper," I heard her whisper. I had heard her say my name before but never like this. Like she wanted me. Damn, it sounded good.

"I know," I replied tersely. She unwound her legs from my waist and I helped her down, looking anywhere but her face as she readjusted her dress.

"That was a mistake," I heard her say. I looked over at her angrily.

"Don't you think I fucking know that?" I was angry at myself for doing this and for not thinking of Edward once during what had easily been the hottest kiss of my life. And it sure didn't help that her lips were swollen from my kisses. I could see red marks on her neck from my teeth.

"We've both been drinking, let's not make this more than it is," I reasoned coolly. I had done it to shut her up I told myself. _Yeah, right, you've just been waiting for an excuse to touch her_. No, she was Edward's _girlfriend_. I did not want her. _Your dick is saying otherwise_.

"Well if it didn't mean anything, then Edward doesn't need to know about this right?" she asked. I was tempted to tell her that I fully intended on telling Edward that his girlfriend had jumped me but I knew it would only hurt him, and that it was me who had jumped her. It didn't matter anyway, why ruin a friendship over a drunk and stupid kiss?

"Right," I replied. I quickly walked away.

I needed a distraction now. I spotted Maria with the guy from before. Fuck our arrangement, I had a serious case of blue balls. I walked over to her and quietly asked her to go upstairs, to which she quickly acquiesced. God bless whores. I spent the next hour trying not to think about how Maria's hair wasn't the particular shade of brown I liked best.

* * *

**AN: Well? How did you guys like it? Thanks again for all the reviews/alerts.**

**Please drop a review if you have the time and let me know your thoughts about the story/where you think its headed/where you want it go etc. **

**Thanks!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

What the hell had just happened? I stared at Jasper's back as he walked off, probably somehow blaming me for this. I tried not to think about what he was going to do with the girl he had just walked upstairs with, especially when I could still feel the taste of his lips on mine.

But I knew and I couldn't help but feeling angry. Whore. I tried to think back on what had led up to what I could only call an explosion between us. How had I done that to Edward? And with _Jasper_? God, I was an idiot. I wasn't even supposed to be here tonight! If all had gone as planned, I would be with Edward right now and not wondering how I had ended up pinned against the wall by his best friend.

**4 Hours Earlier**

I put down the blow dryer as I heard my phone ring. Edward. We had plans to go out for New Year's Eve. He would be spending winter break at his house and I would still be at school so we planned on going out for dinner and drinks and then spending the rest of the night at my place. This would really be the only time we'd get to see each other until school started.

Alice would also be spending the rest of her break at home, seeing as how she hadn't seen her family since last Christmas because of her summer internship. I was looking forward to having the house to myself. I had seen Renee at Christmas, but I had a job at a local clothes store so I had to be in town to work.

"Hello," I answered with a smile on my face, I had really missed Edward over the past week.

"Hey, I got some bad news," he answered back grimly. I tensed up, sensing that I wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"What?" I clipped out.

"Don't be mad Bella, my Dad had some potential donors to the hospital unexpectedly come in for the holiday and he wants me to stay and play the piano. You know, show the whole family off."

"You have got to be kidding me Edward. What about your plans with me? I can't even remember the last time we went out just the two of us." I could not believe this. When had our relationship become so complicated? It was like we needed to schedule appointments to be with each other.

"Bella…" he drawled out, I could practically see him pacing his room while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You know what, forget about it. I'm going out. I hope you have a great fucking New Year's." And with that I hung up on him. I stood glaring at the phone. No way was I going to let him ruin my night.

I quickly dialed Alice to tell her what had happened.

"Let me guess," she said as soon as she picked up. "Edward bailed on you." I looked at the phone. Sometimes it was scary how much Alice knew without me telling her anything. I had learned to not be so surprised when she did this.

"Yeah," I mumbled into the phone, I was definitely pouting.

"Bella, you need to go out and have a good time. Go over to the sorority tonight and blow off some steam, it'll be fun."

"Are you sure Alice?" That actually sounded like a really good idea. I needed to just blow off steam and not worry about Edward and school and work.

"Absolutely, they all know you over there. It'll be fun."

"You are a lifesaver. I'll let you know how it goes tomorrow."

I quickly finished getting ready and headed over to the house. If I were honest with myself I knew I was acting a little bit childish but it still stung my pride that Edward had bailed on me.

I took it personally, it didn't make a girl feel good when her boyfriend bailed on her especially when he knew I was going to be wearing the short black dress that I knew he loved.

I definitely wanted to be wanted tonight. I was pissed off and I was frustrated. Now that I knew Edward wasn't coming tonight, I was pretty much guaranteed no sex for the next month until school started.

So that's the way Jasper had seen me, grinding on the first guy who seemed interested. I knew I was probably taking it too far with this guy but _damn_ it felt nice to know a man wanted me.

I had been furious when he had tried to grab me. Why of all people did it have to be him who had seen me? If it had been Emmett I probably would have started crying and told him all my problems. It didn't help that I knew he hated me and it definitely didn't help that he looked so damn good.

Who the hell was he to tell me what to do? I couldn't stand him touching me, his hands bringing to memory the last time his fingers had been on me. It was the kind of attitude I expected from him anyway, telling me what to do and being indignant when I wouldn't listen.

If he hadn't followed me the night would have been very different, but when he pushed me against the wall I had nearly lost my breath at his nearness so I struck out at him demanding to know why he thought he had the right to interfere.

When he had said it was because he couldn't stand that guy touching me, I knew he hadn't been speaking as Edward's friend but as a man. I saw his eyes drop to my lips and I hadn't even thought of resisting.

That kiss. It had easily been the most passionate kiss of my entire life and I knew for a fact that if we hadn't been in a crowded basement we probably would have finished what we started.

I blew out a breath and realized I was trembling. I suddenly realized I wasn't in the mood at all to stay here and I quickly went home and hopped into bed alone with my thoughts.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up early the next morning although I wasn't sure why. I quickly ran over the night before in my head, deciding that Jasper and I had just had another 'episode' and that combined with drinking had led to a stupid, idiotic mistake.

I felt a twinge of guilt as I realized that yes, I had no intention of telling Edward about it. I honestly didn't feel like I anything good would come of me telling him. It was a one-time thing as far as I was concerned.

I decided to get up and make myself some coffee. I pulled back my covers and jumped out of bed. I squeaked. Holy hell, it was cold in here. I quickly glanced to my window. No, not open. I went into the living room to check the thermostat. Forty degrees. I tried to turn the heat on and heart a low rumble in the basement and then nothing.

You have got to be kidding me. I went and grabbed my cell phone and quickly dialed my landlord's number.

**Two Hours later**

I bounced impatiently behind my landlord Marcus as he fiddled with the furnace. "Well?" I asked as he stood up. He looked at me apprehensively and gently put his hand on my shoulder.

"Now I know you are not going to want to hear this but the furnace is shot." I slowly stared back at him, not fully comprehending what that meant for me. He looked at me, seeming to get the gist of my look.

"The earliest it will be ready is a couple of days before school starts. This furnace is so old I'll have to special order the parts."

"Okay…." I still was staring at him, and?

He sighed, "Bella, you're not going to be able to stay here until it's fixed." I looked at him in disbelief. I think I had expected him to say, 'Oh the furnace is broke but don't worry because I have a solution!'

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked shrugging his hand off my shoulder. He stared at me sympathetically, making me want to punch him. It was his fault this was happening.

"I don't know, go stay with a friend. Obviously you don't have to worry about rent this month…" he trailed off, clearly uncomfortable with how obviously mad I was. "I'll let you know as soon as it's fixed." He gathered up his tools and gave me one last look before heading out the door.

I slowly walked upstairs and sat down on the couch. Where was I supposed to sleep? Marcus was right, I couldn't sleep here. It was midday and I was already freezing. I wouldn't be able to stand it at night.

I mulled over my options. I didn't have too many friends that I would even consider asking and those I would were gone for break. It would be too far of a drive to stay at my Dad's and drive into work. Even if I did do that any money I'd make would be lost on gas money.

I sat motionless on the couch for a long time trying to think of any way this could work. I felt my stomach drop as I realized I did have one option. I picked up my phone and stared at it before finally getting the nerve to call him. What other option did I have? I bit my nails as I heard it ring. Finally he picked up, "Hello?"

"Edward, I need a favor."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! What did you guys think? I have been planning on this happening for awhile. It might be a little longer in between updates now because I'm still working out a lot of what I want to do in the next part of the story.**

**Please read and review! I look forward to them!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! Real Life has been hectic lately. This chapter is mainly helping transition the story but I hope you still enjoy it!**

* * *

**JPOV**

I threw a pillow around my head as I heard the phone ring, trying to ignore it. I groaned as I realized that whoever was calling wasn't about to hang up. This was the third call in a row. I looked over at my alarm clock. 9:30? Who the hell calls someone on New Year's Day that early? I hadn't even gotten home from the sorority until an hour ago. I had been with Maria until about 3 or so and then I had gone back down to the bar and drank myself stupid with Demetri. In fact, I was pretty sure I was still drunk. All I wanted to do was to sleep.

I snatched up and read the caller ID, _Edward_. My stomach dropped as I thought that maybe this was about what had happened last night. Should I answer? Did he know? No, Bella was the one who brought up not telling Edward.

I finally decided to pick it up. "You better have a good reason for waking me up this damn early." Play it cool.

He chuckled into the phone, "Good night last night, huh?" What with Maria or your girlfriend?

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. What do you want?"

He sighed into the phone, "Will you do me a huge, huge favor?"

"Sure man, what is it?" I would pretty much agree to anything to alleviate the guilt I felt about last night. Not that I should feel guilty, it was a mistake that meant nothing.

"Well, Bella's heater broke at her place and she has no place to stay so…." Fuck. I know he is not about to ask me this, "I kind of told her she could stay in my room until school starts."

I felt anger immediately boil up as I wanted nothing more than to rip him a new one for telling her it was OK before asking me. I bit my tongue as I realized this could be my way of making amends for what had happened last night, even if he didn't know it.

I sighed, "Sure man, whatever." I could practically hear his shock over the phone. I could tell by his silence that he had already planned on arguing with me about this.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm going to be working a lot anyway so I'm sure I'll hardly see her even when I am home."

"Wow man, thanks a lot. I was in deep shit with her last night for bailing. I am getting some major brownie points with this. I owe you." Huh, so maybe that was why she was all in a tiff last night?

"No, don't worry about it. You can just buy me a drink next time we go out."

He chuckled into the phone, "Sounds good, well she should be over there fairly shortly. I told her where the spare key was so don't worry about that."

"I wasn't about to. Well, if that's it I'm going back to bed."

"Yeah, yeah that's it. Thanks again, I'm sure I'll talk to you soon." I quickly shut the phone and it finally hit me that I would be staying in the same house as Bella, the woman I had been fantasizing about for the past month, alone for the next few weeks. I was in deep shit.

**A Few Hours Later**

I woke up well into the afternoon with a pounding headache. I got out of bed and opened the blinds, quickly shutting them as the sunlight seemed to burn my eyes.

I had no plans for the day besides laying around the house and I had no idea whether Bella would be doing the same. I realized I really had no idea what Bella did outside of Edward.

The notion that Bella and I could be alone for long stretches of time annoyed me to all ends. I knew I wanted her but I also knew part of her appeal was her being unavailable. It had happened to me in the past. Being obsessed with a girl who was taken, once I had slept with her though, the attraction faded. I figured it would be the same with Bella. Not that I would find out.

Plus, after last night, I knew she wasn't completely immune to me either. I thought about last night's kiss. Bad idea. I felt myself getting hard just thinking about it. I needed a plan of action if I was going to get through these next few weeks.

I eyed the mini fridge in my room and shrugged. I'd just play the part of the lazy drunk she thought I was. I was sure we could ignore each other and if not, I could just be an ass to her. Hell, I didn't have to try to be an ass, she just brought it out in me naturally. I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and walked downstairs.

**BPOV**

I froze as I heard Jasper's door open followed by footsteps coming down the stairs. I had been here a few hours and had already unpacked all my stuff. For awhile, I hadn't even been sure he was home but his car was in the driveway and Edward had told me he would be here.

I had been sitting in the living room watching TV for the past hour. I would have preferred to stay in Edward's room but sadly he didn't have a TV in his room and I didn't have the password to get onto their Internet.

I tensed as I heard Jasper coming further down the stairs, which were right next to the TV. I was chagrined to realize I was actually nervous. What the hell did I have anything to be nervous about? I steeled myself as he finally got to the bottom step. We made eye contact and I immediately thought of last night. No one should look this good when they had just woken up.

I eyed him up as we made eye contact. He didn't look like he had just rolled out of bed. He had achieved the tousled hair that most guys would have spent hours trying to perfect. I had even seen Edward primping over his hair to try and achieve this look with little luck. Jasper didn't even have to try, it just wasn't fair. I felt underdressed in my jeans and T-shirt even when he was still in his pajama's.

I finally took in the rest of him and realized he already had a beer in his hand. Seriously? It wasn't even 4 o'clock yet.

He took a swig from the beer, glaring at me the whole time, "Hey there roomie." Talk about insincere greetings. Hey, I was just about as happy as he was to be sharing the same space for the next few weeks.

I gave him my haughtiest look, "I thought it was too early for even you to be drinking."

"Well, you know what they say darlin', the easiest way to cure a hangover is to never stop drinking." My heart sped up a little bit, I would never admit it out loud but I secretly loved his accent.

"Whatever, Japer, we both know we don't want to be in this situation so let's just play nice for the next few weeks and then we won't have to see each other for a long, long while,"

He chose not to respond, instead raising his glass in a mock salute and continuing on his way to the kitchen. I felt that albeit brief, this had been a good way to start our 'cohabitation,' preferring not to give it a more intimate term. I needed to keep my distance from him especially after last night. If we could keep this up we would be fine, I knew it shouldn't be too hard.

I couldn't lie to myself and say I didn't find him…_appealing_, in a 'sleep with once and forget about the next day' kind of way. I mean, he was practically a walking Adonis. But being with Jasper had more stakes than was worth taking, no matter how great he had made me feel in the span of 25 seconds. Plus, I needed a stable relationship in my life, one that Edward provided. I had had enough of unstable adult relationships in my life to mess around with some guy who was just looking for his next lay.

I mentally shook myself, I was just horny, that was all. Edward and I hadn't slept together in almost a month. No need to go thinking about 'what ifs.'

I glanced over at Jasper, who was busy making himself a sandwich. Fuck, I hadn't had sex in over a month and wouldn't in probably another two weeks, if I was lucky. Well, their shower head would have to suffice for the time being.

I tried not to glance at Jasper as he stood in the kitchen, keeping my eyes glued to the TV. I hoped to God he would just go back in his room for the rest of the day, as I had no plans and nowhere to go if he chose to stay down here and inflict his presence on me. I didn't have to work until tomorrow and didn't have a car even if I did have somewhere to go. Luckily, he finished and walked upstairs, not even sparing me a glance.

I hoped to God this would set the precedent of our interactions for the weeks to come.

* * *

**I know, nothing too exciting but they are officially living together now! I pretty much have the next chapter written and I hope I will have it out fairly soon!**

**Please review if you have the chance, I really appreciate them! Also, I'm kind of at a crossroads with the direction of the story right now, so bear with me in the timeliness of updates, thanks!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long times inbetween updates! Thanks to all who continue to read**

* * *

**Sunday BPOV**

I had managed to avoid Jasper the rest of the day Saturday. I had gone to bed fairly early and had briefly heard him leave the house, not getting in until I was leaving for work. We had briefly passed on the stairway as I was leaving for work and he was coming home for the night. We barely made eye contact, his eyes still a blur from the night before. As we passed each other, we didn't acknowledge it with a 'Hi' or 'Good Morning.' Instead, I smelled the remnants of the night before still lingering on him: booze, cigarettes and a hint of someone's perfume. My stomach clenched as the smell assaulted my nose and I was sent home early from work because my boss thought that I was sick.

**Monday JPOV**

I woke up early in anticipation of starting the new job, although if I was honest with myself the sleepless night hadn't just been a case of nerves. I had been beating myself up since Saturday night when I had gotten back to a girl I met at the bar's house and had ended up going home almost immediately afterwards. It had been hard knowing a girl was there, knowing I was supposed to be coming home. Especially a girl I wanted. Edward's bedroom light had been on when I got home, making it seem like the right decision. I had stood outside her doorway for a few minutes, unsure of what I intended to do before finally deciding to go to sleep.

**Wednesday**

BPOV

I felt as if I were walking on eggshells the whole week. Jasper and I had barely talked other than pleasantries, and even that had been forced. We had watched TV together on Tuesday night although, I dare say, neither of us had been relaxed. I couldn't place it, but the tension had been palpable. 'Two more weeks' had become my new mantra.

**Friday** JPOV

I had just completed my first week at the Attorney General's office and was feeling pretty good about it. They had just won a major case and they had taken us all out for port and cigars. Hell, I smelled like a 19th century aristocrat. I didn't even know people still did that. I felt like Leonardo DiCaprio's character in Titanic when he ate with all the rich people.

On top of that, I was the only intern not in graduate school who had been awarded a position with them. I knew I was smart, hell I was on track to graduate almost a year early and I had already been accepted to all the best law schools. I still hadn't told anyone that I would be graduating in May although I wasn't sure why. Even Rose and my parents didn't know. All in all though, I was in a good mood.

I smiled to myself as I walked into the back door. I glanced into the living room where Bella was sitting watching TV. My arrival had caused her to look over and gave me an icy glare. Well what the fuck did I do? We had been avoiding each other the whole week and had limited reason to piss each other off. Whatever, I wasn't going to let that stuck up bitch ruin my high.

I shrugged it off and unbuttoned my vest. I was a fan of the three-piece suits, even wearing the pocket watch that had been in my family for 4 generations. I liked to look good and I wasn't a fan of the modern, stuffy suits that were favored by most lawyers.

I was rummaging through the fridge for a beer when I heard Bella come up behind me. I slowly turned around to face here with my beer in hand. She had propped herself up on the counter and I noticed she had brought a glass of wine with her. She was already in her pajamas, wearing a UW t-shirt with a pair of shorts, exposing her long, creamy legs to me. I took a deep swig out of my beer as I forced my eyes to meet hers.

She smirked at me, "Oh surprise, surprise you smell like a bar _and_ you're having another drink when you're home. Will wonders never cease?" What. The. Fuck. She was pissed off and had apparently chosen to direct her anger at me. I was not in the mood to put up with her bullshit. Hell she already had me beating off to her twice a day and I still was horny.

"Guess what darlin', Eddie's not here to referee for us so I suggest you remember who's house your living in before you go bitching at me. And who the fuck are you to talk about drinking?" I said, nodding at her wineglass. And just like that we were already at each other's throats. I took an extra long sip of my beer while she narrowed her eyes at me.

My eyes dropped down to her lips and it took me a second to realize that she had started talking again. "Aren't you a little dressed up to just be making copies?" Now that pissed me off. I wasn't a cocky person, but I had a hell of a lot of pride when it came to my career.

"I ain't nobody's copy boy," I could hear my twang coming out the angrier she was getting me. I realized that I had gotten as close as possible to her, with my hips flush against the counter, nestled in between her thighs. We both paused, realizing how close we were to each other. Closer than we had allowed ourselves to be since New Year's. I felt my pants already becoming too tight.

I could hear her breathing grow ragged and I looked up into her eyes, which were already half closed. Fuck, I knew she was feeling the exact same electricity I was. I knew I should step away.

She made one last attempt to piss me off, "You're just a drunk playing dress up."

"You know what darlin', I think you like me like that." She looked up at me defiantly and opened her mouth to bitch at me but I cut her off before she could say another word by covering her mouth with my own.

I instantly slid my tongue into her mouth, picking up where we had left off last. She tasted like strawberry wine. I groaned as I felt her tongue slide into my mouth and her hands in my hair. I instantly knew this was different from last time. There was no one here to stop us and I knew I didn't have the will to try.

I felt her pull back and I instantly missed her lips on mine. I idled my hands at her hips, I didn't know if I could handle it if she asked me to stop. She looked at me briefly, "I fucking hate you for this," and then she slammed her lips onto mine again, biting and nipping at my lips. It wasn't a gentle kiss, it was a kiss where we unleashed all our pent up anger and sexual tension on each other. I couldn't decide where to put my hands, wanting to touch all of her at once. I felt like a fumbling teenager who didn't know what to do with the woman in front of him. She broke the kiss and found the sensitive spot behind my ear, remembering how I had reacted last time. I hissed as I felt her suck and lick at it.

"Fuck Bella," I practically yelled. I cupped her mound, causing her to grind into my hand to try and relieve the tension . She moaned as I pressed my thumb against her clit.

"You like that, huh?" I hissed into her ear. She bucked into my hand, trying to get satisfaction. I could feel how wet she already was through her shorts. She quickly unbuttoned my shirt and opened it up to her hands. I felt her hands run across my stomach and I almost came. I had imagined her hands on me so many times but the reality was beyond compare. I knew I wouldn't last much longer, this was definitely not going to be one of my finer performances. I needed to finish this now and I knew she did too, she looked up into my eyes, "Jasper." Fuck I liked her saying my name like that too damn much.

I grabbed her shorts and pushed them down, completely baring herself to me. She began fumbling with my belt but was trembling so bad she couldn't undo them. I brushed her hands away and quickly dropped my pants. I couldn't have stopped if my life depended on it. I needed to be in her. Now.

I lifted her up and entered her in one long hard stroke, causing us both to yell out. She was so tight, I had to focus on making this last. I turned us around so her back was to the fridge. I felt her heels dig into my back urging me on. I started thrusting into her frantically, our moans mingling as we got closer. I could feel her nails digging into my back so hard I was sure there would be marks in the morning. I had fucked plenty of girls but never like this, never with this primal _need_. She was borderline screaming every time I was pumping into her, which only made me fuck her harder. I would never have pegged Bella as a screamer, I definitely had never heard Edward make her react like this.

I felt her walls clench around me and with a groan I came. I felt her reach her climax a second later and collapse onto me. I didn't know how I was managing to stand, let alone support her completely. We stood entwined together for almost a minute before she made unwound her legs from my hips. We stood there staring at each other, my pants still around my ankles, before she walked upstairs. What the hell had just happened?

* * *

**I apologize for the lack of updates but real life had been busy. I am contemplating a big story line for the rest of the this story - either one that could make this story last quite a bit longer or one that could wrap it up quickly, although I am leaning towards the former. Thanks to all who continue to read and review! I really appreciate it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It's aliiveeee! Sorry for the insanely long time in between updates. Thank you for still reading, although you may want to go and reread to see where we are currently at in the story. **

* * *

BPOV

I walked slowly towards the staircase, leaving my panties on the ground. I could feel his eyes boring into my back and yelled at myself to resist looking back. I made it to the stairs without incident but had to put a death grip on the railing to even walk up the stairs when I realized my legs had basically turned to jelly. I quietly made my way to Edward's room and shut the door, locking it once I was inside. I didn't know why - I think I was afraid he would come up here and demand answers, or worse, and I wasn't sure I'd be able to tell him to leave. At least not with any conviction. I sank onto Edward's bed, trying to figure out what the hell I had just done.

I had been pissed off. There was no other way I could justify to myself what had just happened. I had one of the worst days of work ever and had come home angry and wanted to vent. Although, not like _that_. I had come home prepared to just have a bottle of wine and get over my shitty day in my own way when he had walked in. He had walked in looking like a smug asshole who knew how good he looked and it Pissed. Me. Off.

Here he was at some fancy internship that he probably got for fucking the secretary and all I got was some minimum wage job where I was treated like a piece of shit. How was I supposed to resist taunting him? And then…._that_. How as I supposed to react after I had been fucked senseless by my boyfriend's best friend?

I looked down and realized I was trembling: that was I how I was reacting to the most carnal sex I had ever had. Even now, thinking about it, the sex wasn't really that great. We had basically fondled each other and fucked, but it had been the feeling of it all. The feeling that if he wasn't inside me, I was going to absolutely die. If I were honest with myself, I had imagined it being that way with him. Primal and animalistic. I took a deep breath as I realized I was borderline hyperventilating thinking about all the implications. I shook myself. No, this had been a release. I hadn't had sex in months and this was just a combination of pent-up sex and aggression. A one-time thing, never to be repeated.

I went to the bathroom intent on scrubbing what had just occurred from skin when I heard the back door slam.

JPOV

I stared blindly after her as she left, getting hard again as I watched her walk away in only her t-shirt. I finally came to the realization that I was standing with my pants around my ankles. I quickly pulled them up and decided we needed to talk. The sooner the better, right? I got to the bottom of the stairs before I realized I had no intention of talking to her. If I saw her now, looking like she had just gotten thoroughly fucked and knowing I had been the cause…well, I knew we wouldn't do much talking. I mean, shit, I hadn't even gotten her shirt off.

I pushed myself away - I needed to get out of here. I briefly considered calling Rosalie, who I knew would be the best person to talk to but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want her censure especially when I didn't even know myself how I felt about what had just happened. I knew she would yell at me, asking how I could have done this to Edward. _Edward._ I hadn't even thought about what this would do to him. I needed to go and clear my head, or better yet, get so drunk I couldn't think about it. Maybe I could get so damn drunk I'd forget it about this ever happening. I quickly walked out the house and towards the bar as fast as I could.

BPOV

I woke up feeling better than I had the night before. After hearing Jasper leave, I had been unable to sleep thinking of what I was going to do. I had convinced myself this was a one-time deal and that if we both chose to ignore it, things would be fine. Besides hearing him come in at 3am, I had been successful in avoiding him all day. He left fairly early to do who knows what and I left in the afternoon to go to work. I was already trying to plan ways to stay out of the house for as much as possible the next two weeks, so I could avoid being alone with him. Tonight was my coworker Lauren's birthday and a bunch of us were going out after work with some of her friends. I really didn't like her that much but most of my friends had gone home for winter break and she was OK in small doses.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" I asked Lauren as we were getting ready.

A few of us girls from work had gone over to her place to get ready after our shifts were done. We were all in dresses and heels. Lauren was enforcing a strict no-jeans-or-t-shirts policy, much to my disappointment. Whatever, I looked good even if I wasn't comfortable.

"Probably go to some clubs and then head over to McGinn's later."

I groaned. McGinn's was the most popular campus bar plus the one closest to Jasper and Edward's apartment. I knew the possibility of seeing him there was high, especially knowing his habits.

I tried to persuade Lauren to avoid it, "McGinn's? _Everybody_ goes there. We should hit someplace else up."

She wasn't having it, "Bella, it's winter break and the only guys still in town are going to be there. Plus, it's _my_ birthday."

Ah, now I remember why I can only handle her in small doses – that wonderfully pouty attitude.

Well, there goes that plan. Whatever, there was always a chance he wasn't there and even if he was I would be surrounded by friends. There would be no need to talk to him.

As soon as we walked into McGinn's, I did a quick scan and sighed with relief when I realized he wasn't here. I soon relaxed as the night went on and I saw no sign of him. Plus, I actually knew some of Lauren's friends. James was there so I spent most of my time talking to him, seeing as we barely saw each other anymore now that Edward and I were dating. For awhile I thought we were going to date and it just never happened so it was nice catching up. He was a good-looking guy and if I hadn't have met Edward, we probably would have hooked up at some point.

After awhile he nodded at Lauren, "I think she's pretty drunk," he laughed.

I laughed. Yup, Lauren was currently trying to start a conga line to 'Party in the U.S.A.' She was not having a lot of success.

"Well at least one of us is drunk."

"That's it."

I looked over at James, who had a look smirk on his face. "What?" I asked.

"We're doing shots." I started to protest but he cut me off. "I don't want to hear it Swan, I know you don't work tomorrow and we haven't gotten drunk together in far too long. Plus, I'm buying."

I shrugged and smiled, who was I to reject free liquor?

Five shots later and I was ready to dance. I quickly found the dance floor, pulling James along with me. We danced with each other but it was completely innocent. Sure, we were grinding but it wasn't like James had his hands all over me. We both knew we were only friends. I mean I'm not saying I didn't have my ass in his crotch but it was all in drunk fun. We were laughing as we headed back to Lauren's table and I stopped in my tracks as I saw who was sitting with his arm around the birthday girl. Jasper. And looking at James like he wanted to rip his head off. I really didn't get it, he was sitting there with Lauren practically sitting in his lap and he had the audacity to mean mug the guy I was hanging out with?

Lauren finally noticed I was back, "BELLA! Daammmnnn girl, you got some moves out there. I think me and my NEW friend Jasper might have to try and show you two up." The way she said 'new' made it obvious she was hoping to make Jasper her own personal birthday present. "Jasper, this is Bella. Bella, this is Jasper." We didn't acknowledge each other or that we knew each other but Lauren was too drunk to notice. He quickly glanced between me and James and then focused his attention back on Lauren. He leaned into her ear and said something that made her giggle. I had never heard a more grating noise. I saw her touch his hair and my stomach clenched, thinking about how last night it had been my hands clenched in his hair as he fucked me.

"Come on Jasper, let's do this!" She quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor as I sat there staring after them.

James tapped my shoulder and tried to tell me something.

"What?" I yelled, making a motion that the music was too loud to hear him.

He grabbed my hand and leaned into my ear, "Want to do some more shots?"

"Hell yes."

I was not about to sit here and watch Lauren grind on Jasper sober. I had the horrible thought that I might have to listen to them fucking tonight and I quickly shoved James towards the bar. While James was getting us drinks, I glanced over at Lauren and Jasper. Jasper had his hands at her hips as she slowly rubbed her ass against him – I quickly turned and grabbed the shot James handed me. After a few more drinks, James dragged me out to dance. I briefly saw Lauren and Jasper still dancing but I quickly put my focus on James. I was buzzed and focusing on following the beat of the music when I looked up and saw Jasper staring at me from across the floor. He kept his hands on Lauren, roaming up and down her sides but he never took his eyes off me. I had never seen him look so intense. He said something in Lauren's ear, causing him to break our eye contact and head to the bar. I kept dancing until I felt James tap me on the shoulder.

"Hey, I've got to head out – work in the morning, but let's hang out soon." I gave him a hug and smiled, it had been good to see him.

I contemplated going home but I had a really good buzz going and I wanted to keep dancing, partner or no. I closed my eyes and was dancing to the beat when I felt two hands at the side of my hips. I immediately knew it was Jasper.

I felt his breath on my neck and I shivered as he leaned into me and asked, "Do you know how fucking hard you're making me?" I tried to turn around and face him but he held my hips in place.

"You have a funny way of showing it," I nodded over at Lauren who was dancing drunkenly by herself. I felt his fingers dig into my hips and pull me towards him, eliminating the already scant space between us. He didn't need to show me, I could feel how hard he was.

"You think I give a shit about her? I was thinking about fucking her until you walked up to the table. I thought about what it would be like to fuck her, knowing you were in the other room hearing her scream when I made her cum and I knew I wanted it to be you screaming my name as I fucked you senseless." I was simultaneously angry and aroused. He was such an arrogant asshole. But I just didn't give a shit anymore. I looked up at him and knew I wanted him. I still hated him and I knew he felt the same way but there was a part of us that wanted each other and wouldn't stop until we'd had each other properly and not a five minute fuck on the kitchen counter. He must have seen my decision in my eyes because I felt his hands slide down my thighs and slip under my hemline. I responded by leaning back into his chest, exposing my neck to him, hoping he would put his lips there.

He didn't disappoint.

I felt his nose skimming my neck first, tracing all the way up to my ear before he finally put his lips on me. He sucked on my neck, causing me to moan and press my ass further into him. I reached back and grabbed his cock through his jeans, causing him to break contact. I immediately opened my eyes, missing his lips, and looked straight into his eyes and saw a mix of anger and lust. I continued to stroke him through his jeans as he looked down at me. His face took on a pained looked as he muttered, "Fuck, Bella." I loved it when he swore. He quickly lowered his mouth onto mine in a kiss much different from our others. There was still a roughness to it but it was lazier than any of the others. He slowly dipped his tongue into my mouth, taking the time to explore like he never had before. I reached up with my hand and pulled his head closer to me, curling my fingers through his hair. At the same time, I felt his fingers creep up my thigh, though he stopped before the place I most wanted to feel him.

I whimpered and he broke our kiss, whispering in my ear, "Are you wet for me, Bella?" I could barely answer as he continued to make circles on my inner thigh. I was briefly cognizant of the fact that we were still on the dance floor but it was dark and late and I was past giving a fuck if it meant he was going to keep touching me like this. When I didn't answer, he used his other hand to rub me over my dress.

He practically growled, "I won't ask you again Bella, are you wet for me?"

I was going insane with having his hand so close to what I wanted most and he was teasing me, getting closer and closer and then backing away. Still, I wasn't going to give in that easy.

I leaned back and looked up at him, "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

I grabbed his head and pressed it to mine again. His lips tasted like Jack Daniels mixed with cinnamon. I grabbed the hand that was on my thigh and slowly urged him upwards. I felt him slip his fingers underneath my panties and finally enter me, causing us both to moan. He pumped his fingers into me and used his other hand to rub my clit over my dress. He broke our kiss and looked down at me with an almost scarily passionate look as he continued to pump his fingers faster and faster. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge. He whispered in my ear, "Cum for me, darlin'." His words sent me over the edge, causing my world to explode as I came on his fingers. I could hear him moan as I clenched around him, making him buck against me. I sagged against him, his arm wrapped around my waist as he nuzzled into my neck. I was still in my own world when I heard him.

"If you don't want me to fuck you on this dance floor, we need to leave." I knew what his words meant. He didn't say, 'we need to stop.' He said 'we need to leave'. If I left with him, we both knew we were going to go back to his apartment and fuck. Not sex, not making love. Fucking. I knew I should say no but his fingers had made me want him more.

I grabbed his hand, "Let's go then."

* * *

**Just a note: Lauren doesn't know Edward plus she is extremely drunk so there would be no reason for Jasper and her to worry about someone they know seeing them. Also, it's winter break and most people are off campus. Plus, it's dark, late at night, and people there are drunk. **

**I love to read reviews, if you are so inclined to leave one. I can't promise I'll have regular updates but I do know where I want the story to go and I plan on making a concerted effort to keep writing so updates should be coming.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry this has taken so long to post. This update is a bit short but I wanted to get something out. As I've said before, I will never be a consistent updater just because of my schedule. But I do know where I want to take this story and I do have a plan for it. So, consider yourself warned about updates.**

* * *

**BPOV**

We both stumbled out of the bar, seemingly drunk – on each other or the alcohol, it was anyone's guess. I was impatient to get back to the house, not wanting to over think my rash decision just moments ago in the bar. Jasper seemed to be feeling the same as he grabbed one of the many cabs outside the bar and seemingly shoved me inside, even though his house was only a few blocks away. He quickly gave the cab driver his address before attacking my mouth again. I opened my mouth to him, whimpering as our tongues made contact again.

I was about to straddle him before I heard pounding on the divider, "SIR! MA'AM! DO NOT DO THIS IN MY CAB! I WILL STOP THIS CAR!"

I slowly pulled away as I heard Jasper mutter an 'asshole' under his breath. I sat next to him, the heat of a moment ago transformed into palpable tension with us both sitting stiffly side by side as the cabbie nodded in approval. The silence began to unnerve me as I started to question the wisdom of our actions and subsequent decision. As if sensing my growing sense of panic, I felt Jasper's hand on my inner thigh, causing a bolt straight to my core. He started making circles on my bare skin, making me lean my head against the back of the seat as I remembered how he had made me cum with his fingers not 10 minutes ago. The cab finally stopped at the apartment and I felt Jasper squeeze my thigh as he opened the door to get out.

I had a brief moment of panic but I quickly brushed it aside. _This is my night of no regrets. I'm going to do everything I've only ever thought of doing to Jasper and then that will be it._ I quickly walked inside while Jasper paid the cabbie.

**JPOV**

I was _thisclose_ to punching the cab driver in the face. Bella had already went inside and this idiot was sitting here still trying to count my money. I had sensed her brief moment of hesitation in the car and was terrified I would go inside to find she had changed her mind. I was finally pulled from my thoughts when the driver said that I had given him enough money.

I quickly walked towards the house. Never had I been this anxious before about a girl. I reached the back door and took a deep breath, hoping that Bella would be there waiting for me. I walked inside and let out a breath in disappointment. The kitchen and living room were empty and Bella was nowhere to be found. I had to leave, there was no way I could spend the night here knowing she was in the other room and knowing what we had done.

I was about to turn for the door when I saw something by the foot of the stairs. I slowly walked towards it and realized it was Bella's heels. I looked up the stairs and saw Bella's dress was laying on the stairs and the door to my room was open and flooded with light. I did an internal high five to myself.

Bella was waiting for me. In my room. In her bra and panties. Holy. Shit.

* * *

**I know it was short but hopefully you will find the next chapter worth it. After the next chapter, I think there will be A LOT of lemony goodness. :)**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted my story. It means a lot and definitely inspires me to keep writing. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Is anyone out there? Sorry for the embarrassingly long delay and THANK YOU to anyone still reading. **

* * *

BPOV

I had heard Jasper come in the house just as I entered his room. I was trying not to second guess my decision to go through with this but I couldn't help the nervousness that was creeping in. What the hell was taking him so long? I decided to stave off my nervousness by looking around his room. I had never actually been inside it and it was interesting to see this glimpse of him. It was a typical college guy's room – very sparse and kind of messy but he did have personal touches like the huge Texas state flag over his bed. I did have to admit I found his accent sexy as hell and I had noticed he fell into it the more _distracted_ he got, I shivered as I thought about exactly what that distraction usually was.

I got lost in my thoughts and didn't notice Jasper had come up the stairs until I felt his hands on my waist, causing me to jump at his touch. I quickly turned around and came face to face with him. "Remember what I promised you?" My eyes dropped to his lips as I nodded dumbly, remembering his words at the bar _'I knew I wanted it to be you screaming my name as I fucked you senseless.' _

I slowly realized his lips were still moving, "I hope you're up for a long night darlin', because I'm going to have you every way I want and you're going to be saying my name when you cum." He was so sure of himself. I looked him in the eyes with a smirk, "Are you going to keep talking or are you going to make good on your promise?"

With that he grabbed the back of my head and brought his lips down on mine. I quickly responded and opened my mouth wider as I felt his tongue invade my mouth. I gasped as I felt his hands run up and down my back. It was funny, when we had sex before we had never had real skin on skin contact. I detached my hands from his hair and quickly realized he was still fully dressed while I was in my bra and panties. I broke our kiss, prompting what I'm pretty sure was a growl.

"Too many clothes." I quickly went to work on his shirt but was apparently going too slow for him as he pushed me back onto the bed and began to undress above me. I had seen him without his shirt on before but my memory did not serve him justice. He quickly tossed his shirt aside and quickly dropped his pants, leaving him standing in his briefs. I had never been more aroused in my life by the sight of him – think Mark Wahlberg in his Calvin Klein ads. My eyes slowly made their way down to the bulge in his briefs and I couldn't help but lick my lips at the reminder of how big he was. I was still propped up on my elbows on his bed as he stood above me and I began blushing as I felt his eyes travel up and down my body.

I tried to cover myself under his gaze but he grabbed my wrists, "Don't." He quickly trailed his hands up to my neck and took my mouth again in a deep kiss, inching me back as he positioned himself between my legs. I took the opportunity to explore his body with my hands as he deepened the kiss, stroking my hand across his stomach, causing him to grind into me. I moaned as he did it again. "Is there something you want, darlin'?" He had gone annoyingly still after asking this and I realized he was going to make me say it. Well, two could play at this game. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I slowly unhooked my bra and smirked as I saw his eyes bug out. "See something you like?" He looked me in the eyes before announcing with all seriousness, "You are the devil, woman." He took my nipple into his mouth and slowly began sucking and nibbling on it. I felt his hand slide down my stomach and slowly take off my panties. I moaned as I felt his hand brush my clit.

"Fuck Bella, I don't know if I can take this slow." "Then don't, not the first time." I knew there would be time later to go slower and get to know each other's bodies but we both needed each other now. As soon as I said the words he slammed into me, causing me to scream out. He lifted my hips up, hitting a new angle. "Fuck, Jasper, harder!" "You like that baby?" I could only let out a strangled cry as he continued to pound into me. I was so close. I heard him in my ear, "I knew you'd like me fucking you like this. Cum for me baby." I felt his hand pinch my clit and I screamed his name as I felt my walls clench. I felt him cum after me, still pumping as he came. He collapsed on top of me, his head in between my breasts, lazily kissing my chest. I ran my hands through his hair, as we both tried to catch our breaths. There were no words exchanged. After a few minutes, Jasper finally made eye contact with me, giving me his sexiest smile and a one word command. "Again."

I laid back exhausted, but with a stupid smile on my face, after the marathon session Jasper had just put me through. I was unsure of whether to stay in Jasper's bed or go back to Edward's. I started to rise – it would be easier in the morning for us both – when I felt Jasper's hand grab my wrist.

"Stay."

I hesitated for a moment before I let him pull me against him – the morning would take care of itself.

* * *

**So I think I have finally figured out how to not take so long between reviews and I'm hopeful I will be updating more often. Please review if you have time!**


End file.
